Beautiful Ending
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Antonia and her family move to La Push.  But she's sick, her little brother Brady has been growing up FAST and her dad is hiding some secrets.
1. Ch 1 ZE9 Thingy

**Chapter 1** - ZE9 Thingy

Tired indigo blue eyes stared out the back window of the Lincoln Navigator. She wrapped the red sweat tighter around her as she could see her reflection in the window. The windows in the back were limo tinted so no one could see inside, but she could look out and the sun wouldn't both her eyes. They'd been sensitive since she'd been sick. Her jean covered legs were swept up in the seat as she was leaning against 3 pillows against the door.

Her cell phone vibrated against her leg as she reached over and grabbed a bottle of water and took her medication. She was listening to her MP3 player. She could see her brother bobbing his head in the front seat to some weird music he was listening to no doubt. He was younger, but because she'd been sick he was three times bigger than her. She never noticed how big he'd gotten, until a few days before they left Napa, California for La Push, Washington.

"Toni."

"Toni."

Brady cracked a smile he knew his sister couldn't hear their father over her music. Brady's hand snuck back and gripped his sister's knee which made her jump and squeal out, as he and their father chuckled knowing it was one of her many ticklish spots. Antonia paused her MP3 player as she pulled the ear buds out and pushed Brady's head forward, "Brat!" Brady chuckled harder as he grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

Their dad glanced back at her, "Antonia, I've been calling you're name for a few minutes, if you'd come up for air every once in a while from your ZE9 thingy, I wouldn't have to resort to paying your brother to get your attention." Toni and Brady laughed hard together as, Toni tried to get her giggled under control, "Dad, it's called an M-P-3...MP3 Player...And sorry sometimes the music is all I want to hear, cause I sure don't want to hear anything Brady might be listening to...No offense B." Brady smirked, "Non taken. As long as I don't have to hear that bullshit you listen to...No offense." Toni giggled, "Non taken."

Adam scolded his son for cussing, "Brady Michael Barlow! When did you start using such foul language?" Toni gave her dad a 'Duh' look, "When he turned 12. Where you been pop?" Adam cringed at that nick name, "Pop...I give ya something to pop about." Toni leaned between the front seats as she leaned her head against her dad's shoulder as she batted her eyelashes, "You wouldn't really would you daddy?"

Adam knew his own flesh and blood was setting him up and he fell right into it. Calling him daddy still did it for him, He brushed his lips against her forehead, "Of course not baby girl." Brady scoffed, "Ain't that some bullsh-h-...::cough cough::" Brady didn't finish the thought as his dad shot a glare at him. Toni lightly smacked her little brother in the shoulder with the back of her hand, "Dude! I told you if you're going to cuss do NOT do it around dad. Geez did you not learn ANYTHING from me?"

Toni rubbed the back of her hand that she had hit her brother with as she poked around on his shoulder, "Geez B have you been sneaking some concrete snakes or eating rocks again? You're shoulder hurt my hand man! You do know steroid's are bad for you right?" Brandy grumbled, "I wouldn't dare do drugs, dad and you would kill me. Not to mention that sh...crap severely shrinks your..." Brady looked down to the crotch of his jeans and looked back at Toni and their dad and noticed they were both looking at him just waiting for him to finish that statement, Brady's eyebrow's went up, "Yea...Ya know."

Brady grabbed Antonia's hand and gently rubbed the back of her hand as she laughed. He knew her bones, skin hell everything was more sensitive, so the smack she gave him hurt her more than it did him. He loved his sister like no one did their sister, she always took care of him and stuck up for him. He was 16 now and was bigger than her and knew it was his turn to protect her from any and everything...At least until she wasn't sick anymore.

Adam cleared his throat looking at his eldest, "Did you take your meds Toni?" Antonia scowled, "Really dad? I'm almost 21, I would think that you would know I'm more responsible than that. Of course I took them, my alarm is set on my handy dandy new paper weight since we're moving to the boonies and I won't have cell phone coverage anymore." Adam chuckled, "La Push is not the boonies and I already called the cell phone company and they said you should still have full coverage there."

Antonia quirked an eyebrow at her dad as she looked down at her phone, "Really? Because according to my paper weight, I have zero bars." Brady chuckled, "Give it here, Let's see how it likes the exhilaration of flying...Out my window." Adam chuckled again, "Okay you two...I realize we've been in this vehicle for the last 48 hours, but you can handle another 25 minutes, we just went through Forks, La Push is next. According to your Aunt Sue she let the movers in and her, Seth and Leah have been unpacking and setting up the beds and making them so we would feel welcome and cozy in our new home. So let's also make sure we thank them."

Antonia smiled softly, "I can't wait to see Aunt Sue. How's she been since Uncle Harry died?" Adam nodded, "She's been doing okay. My sister is pretty stubborn about not showing emotions, I think that's where you get your feisty side baby girl." Toni smiled, "I feel honored to get something from Aunt Sue. She always was my favorite Aunt."

La Push Washington, was an Quileute Indian reservation, and their father's home where he was born and raised. He had met their mother there and they'd married and moved to Napa, California because her parents had left them a winery. As it was they hadn't heard from their mother in five months.

As promised 25 minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of a two-story home. Antonia loved it right away. It was nice and it was definitely homey. As she slid out the back door of the navigator she watched as Aunt Sue, Leah and Seth walked out of the house greeting them with smiles and warm hugs.

So this was home.


	2. Ch 2 Bonfire

**Chapter 2** - Bonfire

Antonia sat in her room; they'd officially been in La Push Washington for four weeks. Everyone she'd met had been so nice. The guys that were friends with Leah and Seth were super nice as well. She'd been told a couple had been missing because they were working out of town. Apparently Jake, Paul and Jared owned a furniture business together and had gone out of town to make wood purchases for certain wood, because they crafted kitchen/dining table, chairs, coffee tables, bedroom furniture by hand.

Antonia had seen a few pieces and it was easy to see why the business was so successful. They were absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. Apparently since they'd graduated high school they'd opened the business and it was going strong still. Her father had gotten on at the Forks Police Department as a Deputy. Nothing new, he had been a Deputy at the Sheriff's department back in Napa California. Charlie Swan was the Police Chief and good friends with Jake's dad Billy Black and also with Toni and Brady's father.

Antonia looked at the paint splatters on her walls in her room. She remembered back to the second week they'd be there, she'd decided to paint her room and couldn't pick a color, her long black hair went to the bottom of her rib cage and she'd had it pulled out of her face with a handkerchief tied around it always. She was embarrassed because the chemotherapy had made some of her hair fall out, so she had multiple bald spots and she didn't want anyone seeing it. She'd pulled her handkerchief off her head and a handful of hair came with it. She had started crying and flew off the handle and started throwing the paint on the wall. Wherever it landed that's where it stayed.

She couldn't stop the smile from adorning her lips as she thought about the bonfire tonight. She couldn't wait. Her dad was actually letting her and Brady go, but made them both promise to take sweatshirts and blankets and if Toni got too cold to go home straight away. They both agreed. She pulled on her jeans, red sneakers and a red form fitting t-shirt. She tied her red handkerchief around her hair as always and let it hang down her back. She grabbed her red zip up hoodie as they both walked out. She handed the Navigator keys to Brady.

Brady smirked, knowing Antonia would only let him drive if she knew he was going to be careful and plus their dad knew she'd taught him how to drive, but he never wanted Brady driving unless he was with them. But Toni knew he was always careful when she was with him. Brady whooped and hollered, "YES!" Toni just laughed as she got in the front seat. They made small talk as they made their way to the beach.

Once they got to the beach, Brady carried the blankets over to the bonfire. Kim, Jared's wife was the first to approach Antonia and gave her a big hug. Toni giggled, "So where's this hunk of a husband I've heard so much about? He did make it home safely right?" Kim nodded as she blushed furiously, "Of course. C'mon I'll take you over and you can meet him, Paul and Jake." Kim took Toni's hand in hers as she gently pulled her along as Antonia giggled, "Eager aren't we? Apparently someone can't stay away from their husband." Kim blushed again as she hissed out, "TONI!" Glancing back at the new girl.

Paul, Jake and Jared were standing off to the side talking amongst themselves; a female giggling caught Paul's attention. Jake noticed Paul was suddenly not in the conversation anymore as he nudged Jared. Jared looked up at notice Paul's eyes fell on a girl being pulled over to them by his wife. Jared chuckled, "Wow...That was fast." Jake chuckled with him, "Um...Yea." Jared's eyes lit up as Kim blushed at something the girl said as he pushed his eyebrows up, "Honey is it necessary to blush like that?"

Kim blushed deeper, "Jared! Don't test me tonight." Once the two girls stopped in front of the three guys, Kim noticed the way Paul was looking down at Antonia. Kim cleared her throat, "Antonia, I would like you to meet my husband Jared Tinsel and his two business partners, Jacob Black and Paul Redson." Antonia shook hands with Jared first, "Jared, did you know Kim talks about you a lot? I feel like I'm married to you too." Jared chuckled as he watched Kim's cheeks flame red again, he pulled her to his side as he kissed her lips quickly and just as soft.

Toni then shook hands with Jake, "I met your dad Jake, he's quite the character. My father has been spending entirely too much time with Billy and Charlie. Watching football...Basketball...Baseball...Bunch of sports junkies." Jake chuckled, "I've been saying that since I was ten. It's nice that they've sucked someone else into their little cheerleading club."

Antonia turned her attention to Paul as she lifted her head and suddenly her indigo eyes locked with Paul's nearly blackened eyes. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped softly. Paul shoved his open hand out, "Paul Redson." Antonia smiled, "Antonia Barlow." As her small freezing cold hand went into Paul's larger hand as his hand wrapped around her small hand, suddenly he grabbed both of her hands in his and gently pulled her closer. They were merely inches away never breaking eye contact, "You're hands are freezing...Are you cold Antonia?"

She was suddenly aware how warm his skin was, but it felt so good she didn't care, "Toni. M-My friends call me Toni." Paul couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her, he felt like she'd super glued his feet to the sand. Like he suddenly had twenty ton weights in his sneakers and couldn't move an inch without her.

Paul smiled softly, "Are you cold Toni?"

He watched as she chew her bottom lip and glanced at his hands holding hers and then looked back up into his eyes, "No...Not anymore."

Paul couldn't believe it. He just imprinted.


	3. Ch 3 It Does Matter

**Chapter 3** - It Does Matter

Everyone's face around the bonfire completely froze as they watched the exchange between Paul and Antonia. Leah could feel herself getting pissed off. She was going to MAIM Paul! He was hitting on her cousin. And she was sick. And not just sick with a cold Sick. She was deathly sick. Seth elbowed her in the rib cage as she glared at her little brother, she watched as Seth leaned over, "Calm down or go for a run. He's not messing with her Leah. He just imprinted on her."

Leah growled low in her throat, Embry walked over and took her hand in his, instantly calming her down. Embry placed a soft kiss on her temple, "Let's go for a walk beautiful." Leah looked up with saddened eyes as she nodded and allowed Embry to lead her down the beach away from every one. Embry turned Leah towards him, "What's going on Leahgirl?" She half smirked at his nick name for her instead of calling her babygirl is was Leahgirl.

Leah blinked and a few stray tears slid down her cheeks. Embry immediately pulled her into his arms as he kissed the top of her head, "Babe what are the tears for? Paul imprinted on her. Their soul mates. Remember how happy we were and still are if I don't mind saying so myself. At least I could only pray I make you exceedingly happy." Leah nodded, "Oh you do Embry. I could of never in a million years asked God for a more perfect man to complete my life the way you did when he sent me you."

Leah pulled away slightly, "It's just that, Toni is special. She's really special. They are only going to end up hurting each other. Toni is sick. I mean, she's really sick right now. It's why my Uncle Adam brought her and Brady out...I mean other than for the fact that Brady is due to change and join the pack any day now. Antonia got deathly ill a few months ago and when her illness decidedly became too much for their mother she took off and that haven't heard from her since. Haven't you noticed you've never seen her without a handkerchief or bandana on her head? The chemotherapy thinned out her hair and she's got bald spots that she's so embarrassed about. I shouldn't even be telling you this. The pack is going to find out now and so will Paul. He's not going to want to be with someone as sick as her. He's a playboying jerk and always will be."

Embry frowned, "Leah, you have to leave them alone. They have to be free to discover everything on their own. Paul may have been a playboy but that was before he imprinted...Imprinting changes everything and you more than anyone knows that. Look at how you was before we imprinted on each other. You was a damn terrorist. Now you're just simply my Leahgirl. A little love shines light on anyone's life. The imprinting picked Antonia for a reason. Maybe it's a sign of good things to come."

Leah frowned, "And maybe it's a sign that tragedy is getting ready to roll through." Embry gripped her upper arms as he forced her eyes to look up and meet his, "Do you really believe that? Are you really going to stand there and tell me all the love you feel with me is making you believe that imprinting is a curse instead of a gift." Leah shook her head as more tears slid down her cheeks, "Of course not Embers. I love you more than my own life. I believe in some ways you're right and in others it's going to be up to fate. I swear I'll kill Paul if he hurts her." Embry smiled widely, "I'll help you if that is any constellation." Leah giggled as Embry pulled her closer, loving to hear her giggle. She'd never gone it until he imprinted on her. Embry lifted her as he swung her in circles as he listened to her squeal out in high pitches.

Antonia had been sitting in the sand next to Paul. They had been making small chit chat for the last hour. He was telling her about the business and she was telling him that she'd been working for her Aunt Sue's book shop in town, helping people repair old or damaged books and also helping them get hard to find books that were damn near impossible to get. But she'd always managed to come through for the customers.

They sat and talked for a good two hours, when Paul noticed her shiver, Brady was the first one to her, "Hey T...I know you got your sweatshirt on and blanket...But you're cold. We promised dad if you got too cold, I'd get you home." Antonia frowned, she didn't want to leave, "C'mon B can't you pretend you didn't see that?" Brady shook his head slowly. I love you way too much to let you get sicker Antonia." Toni nodded slowly knowing her brother was right.

Her eyes shifted to Paul and she noticed he was frowning, "Sicker? What does he mean by that?" Toni frained a look of being scared, "You caught that huh." Paul just nodded, Antonia sighed heavily, "I have to go...I promised my dad. I would love to stay and explain, but I really need to go. Brady and dad will have my ass if I try to stay longer. Can I...Never mind I'm stupid." Antonia stood up as Brady grabbed the blanket and they walked away to the Lincoln Navigator.

Antonia was opening the passenger side door, when a hand came out and pushed it closed again. She turned and looked up into the eyes of Paul. His chest was rising and falling, he'd ran over to catch up to them, "What were you going to ask me?" Antonia shook her head, "Nothing it doesn't matter." Paul frowned, "It does matter...To me. Whatever it is ask me please...I won't let you down for the answer." Antonia chewed her bottom lip slightly, "I was going to ask for your phone number and see if it was okay if I called you later."

Paul's heart swelled to a monumental size as he felt his chest constrict for her, Paul reached in the front pocket of her jeans and pulled her cell phone out and flipped it open as he pushed a few buttons, he turned the screen around and showed her his number was already in her phone. She gave him a quizzical look, Paul chuckled, "When Kim took you to the rest room, you'd left your phone on the blanket, I put my number in it then called myself and saved your number in my phone. I'll call you later."

Paul flipped the phone shut and pushed it back into her pocket. As he leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door for her, he looked at Brady, "Sorry for keeping her man." Brady nodded as he waited for Toni to get strapped in and took off.

Paul watched as they left. He couldn't wait to call her.

He glared at everyone when they started teasing him and giving him wolf whistles.

"God you guys suck!"

Which earned him a round of laughs.


	4. Ch 4 Paul Comes Over

**Chapter 4** - Paul Comes Over

The ride home was silent between Brady and Antonia. At least for a few miles. Brady glanced at his sister sideways, she was chewing on her bottom lip and staring out the side window, she was definitely in deep thought, "So…Are you hungry or anything?" Toni giggled as her tore her eyes from the roadside and turned her attention to her brother, "You're a bottomless pit Brady." Brady patted his stomach, "I'm a growing boy, and I need my nutrition."

Antonia laughed harder, "No you're a garbage disposal and you'll eat anything if it's placed in front of you." Brady couldn't argue with his sister on that one. He watched as Antonia leaned her and laid her head on his arm and sighed, "I'm really starting to like it here B…What'ca think about it?" Brady chuckled, "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that big bastard who just couldn't keep his eyes or hands off you for the last two hours by any chance would it?" Antonia shot up into a sitting position as she shoved Brady's shoulder, "Brady please, don't be mean. He's a very nice guy. Whether he stays nice after I tell him my little secret is a whole different ball game."

Brady grumbled, "Yea and then I'll have to beat his ass." Toni giggled, "I think the chances of that happening B are slim to none." Brady quirked an eyebrow, "You don't think he's going to be an ass about it?" Toni shook her head as she smirked, "No I don't think you can beat his ass." Brady grumbled some more as he pulled into the driveway of the house, Toni laughed some more as they got out and walked inside.

Naturally Brady headed to the kitchen, "It is definitely time for a sandwich…A BIG ONE." Antonia laughed as she went in the basement to the laundry room and started some dark clothes. Then went to the recreational room which was a separate room in the basement, it was well insulated and had heat going to it. It was basically a mini theater their dad had set up; it had a long L shaped couch that was over stuffed and insanely comfortable. Then there was a 55 inch TV mounted on the wall. Antonia plopped down into the couch as she turned the TV on, re-runs of Golden Girls was playing softly but she wasn't really paying attention to it. She could only think of one thing. And he wasn't so much a thing as a living, breathing person.

Paul.

She felt her knees go weak like jell-o as she sank deeper into the couch. It was only 7; she normally didn't even go to bed until mid-night or so. She didn't feel tired at all. Dad wasn't getting off work until 3 AM. Brady usually passed out at 10 or 11 on the weekends, unless he was hanging with his new friend from school Collin. School nights he was dead asleep by 9.

Antonia was brought out of her thoughts when her cell started vibrating against her leg, she pulled it out of the front pocket of her jeans where Paul had placed it back after showing her she already had his number. She smiled softly when she noticed the outside display read, 'Paul'. She flipped the phone open, "Hi Paul." Paul chuckled on the other end, "Hi Toni. What are you doing right now?" Toni looked around, "Sitting in the rec room. Golden Girls is keeping my occupied."

"Hmm sounds like you're having too much fun over there." Antonia scoffed, "Not really. It's kind of…Well it's kind of boring. B is stuffing his face like always and dad is working until 3 AM. The life of a deputy is never ending." Paul listened to her talk. She had the voice of an angel, "You said you wanted to explain something to me." Toni chewed her bottom lip a little more, "That's not really something I want to talk to you about over the phone. It's more of a face to face conversation."

Paul's eyes perked up, "I could always come over and keep you company and well protected from the undesirables that happen to pass through La Push." Toni giggled, "Why yes of course you could. Of course I wasn't aware that La Push was heavily populated with undesirables." Paul chuckled, "Practically taking over the reservation." Toni couldn't help giggling at his overdramatic antics. Toni told him her address and they hung up but not before he promised he'd be there in ten minutes.

As promised ten minutes later, Paul knocked on the door. Toni tightened her bandana that covered her hair as she had all her hair pulled over her shoulder as she pulled the front door open. Paul stood there in his black cut off shorts and a white t-shirt. He smiled softly as soon as their eyes locked onto each other again. Toni smiled, "That was fast." Paul pointed a thumb over his shoulder at an older looking blue dodge Ram sitting on the street in front of the house, "Yea, it's looks beat the hell up, but once Jake and I gave it a tune up, it pretty much hauls ass now."

Antonia stepped aside as Paul walked in, "Oh. So not only do you make beautiful furniture but you can fix cars too?" Paul nodded, "I have a couple of different talents." Of course the first thing she thought was, 'I bet that's not all.'

Notice it's the first thing she thought not the first thing she said.

Toni smiled, "Must be nice. I'm stuck with nothing in the talent department." Paul leaned over and brushed his lips across her cheek and chuckled when she blushed a nice crimson color. She covered her cheeks with her hands trying to hide her embarrassment. Paul chuckled harder as he grabbed both of her hands and pulled them down away from her cheeks, "Don't hide. I like it when you blush. It just makes you more beautiful."

Toni loved the warm his hands brought to her, "So we can go down to the rec room, there's more privacy down there." Paul nodded as he walked behind her, watching her hips sway. Once they got in the rec room they both sat on the couch. Paul looked over at Toni and he noticed she looked nervous as hell. He reached over and took her hand, "Whatever it is…You can tell me." Toni spared a look at him, "I don't even know you Paul and I trust you…You're a complete stranger and I shouldn't let you in the house or near me, but everything inside of me is tell me to trust you."

Paul took her hand and placed it in the middle of his chest, "I swear to you Antonia, I could never hurt you. I promise whatever you tell me, will not make me feel any differently about you."

Antonia frowned, "I hope it won't."


	5. Ch 5 Twisted Words

**Chapter 5** – Twisted Words

Paul made sure to move her hand over his heart where she could feel it beating against the palm of her hand. Paul's other hand pulled her chin up so he could look in her eyes, as he softly patted the back of her hand he held over his heart, "This isn't going anywhere that you're not. I don't know if I can be much clearer. I know what I feel for you and I barely met you 2 hours ago. I think I never met you I'd miss you. Everything in me just wants you to be a part of my life and I definitely want to be a part of your life. If you'll let me."

Antonia blinked and a couple of tears slid down her cheeks, his sweet words touched every part of her, physically, mentally and emotionally. Paul sighed heavily as he swiped his thumb under her beautiful blue eyes trying to catch her tears, "Don't cry beautiful please." Toni sniffled a couple of times, "Well stop saying such sweet words and I won't cry."

Paul looked deep in her eyes and knew if she didn't tell him soon she'd back out and wait for a different day to tell him. Paul cleared his throat, "Tell me. What has you so twisted around my words."

Antonia took a deep breath, "Seven months ago, I found out I have Multiple myeloma Or MM, it's also known as Kahler's disease it's a cancer of the white blood cells known as plasma cells. A type of B cell, plasma cells are a crucial part of the immune system responsible for the production of antibodies in humans and other vertebrates. They are produced in the bone marrow and are transported through the lymphatic system. Due to the fundamental nature of the system affected, multiple myeloma manifests systemic symptoms that make it difficult to diagnose."

Toni breathed out a little, "Myeloma is generally thought to be incurable, but remissions have happened. Mine has been in remission for 6 weeks, steroids and chemotherapy helped put it in remission. This is actually my 3rd round of it going into remission. The doctor's think if they can find me a bone marrow match and do a transplant that it would kick the myeloma into full remission and make it to where it doesn't come back. I was placed on a donor list in Seattle, which is why we moved closer."

Paul frowned, "You thought for some reason that was going to chase me away? Cancer is supposed to scare me away from you? Why would I ever let that happen?" Paul watched as Antonia stood up and she paced around the room a little, until Paul stood up and stopped her with his hands on her hips, "Talk to me...please."

She barely heard the whisper begging her to speak to him. Toni let out shaky breath, "Damn it Paul. I'm giving you an out. I'm literally handing you a way out. I don't want to be some pipe dream that you never get because of the cancer. I'm in remission now, but tomorrow, next week, next month, whenever I can slip right back out of remission without a moment's notice. I don't want to put you through that. Walk away now so you don't have to go through the pain my family has had to endure the last seven months. You don't deserve to feel that kind of pain...No one does. You deserve someone who can give you everything you've ever want. I don't know what I can give you."

Paul felt his chest constrict, she was trying to save him from being hurt. If he could only explain the imprint then she'd fully understand the pain he was already in. Paul moved closer to her as he gently cupped her face forcing her indigo eyes up too look into his, "You listen to me and listen good. There's a lot of things I don't deserve in life and I don't know what we can give each other. But I will give you everything I have in my life if I can keep a smile on your face and you're hand in mine. And as far as someone giving me everything I'd ever want. The Quileute God's brought you to me and suddenly you're the answer to my prayers. You ARE everything I've EVER wanted in my life. I could never want for anything ever again. As long as I have you. I don't need anything."

Antonia couldn't help but let the tears slide down her cheeks at a fast pace. Paul placed his hands on the back of her head and she could feel him untying the back of her bandana, Toni gasped as she grabbed his hands, "No don't please." Paul could see the sadness in her eyes, Paul shook his head, "Don't hide from me Antonia. Nothing that you're hiding under there could ever make you look less beautiful to me." Antonia just nodded for him to continue, when he pulled the bandana from her head, he could see the bald spots, but they truly didn't take away from her beauty.

When his big warm hand first touched the side of her head he watched as she physically flinched. Clearly she'd not let anyone this close and this was definitely the first time she'd let someone see her without the bandana. Paul stepped closer to her their chests were brushing against one another just from breathing casually. He noticed her eyes were turned down and to the right trying to avoid eye contact with him. He watched the huge tears as they continued to slid down her beautiful face. Paul leaned down and softly placed a feather light kiss on her head.

Paul slowly started walking around the raven haired beauty who was his imprint and softly placed kisses all over her head. Sometimes his lips would hit a bald spot and she'd physically jump. Paul's hands came up and brushed against the bare skin on her upper arms, and noticed his touch put her at ease. As he stood behind her he leaned down and softly brushed his lips across the side of her neck. Once he made a complete circle around her he careful tied her bandana back around her head the way she'd had it.

Paul leaned over as he looked in her beautiful eyes, "I want to kiss you. Do you give me permission?" Antonia chewed her bottom lip as she slowly nodded yes as a confirmation to Paul that she was giving him permission. Paul tilted her head up slightly as his lips came down and pushed against hers. Her hands slid up his arms and gripped his biceps gently, as she felt Paul's arms wind themselves around her waist as he pulled her tight against his body. His tongue swiped her bottom lips as she granted him access to go further and his tongue deviled deeper into the recesses of her mouth. They both groaned at the contact and the first taste of each other.

A faint howl in the distance broke the contact between the two. Paul placed another soft kiss on her lips, "I should get going...I was supposed to go to Emily and Sam's after the bonfire. But I wanted to come see you first." Antonia smiled as she nodded, "Okay." Paul smiled, "Can I come see you tomorrow?" Toni nodded. Paul kissed her lips one more time.

"I'll see you tomorrow Antonia."

"Yea...tomorrow."

Antonia watched as Paul jogged upstairs and as soon as she heard his truck leave she fell back onto the couch and couldn't believe anything that had just happened.

She definitely couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	6. Ch 6 Meeting Dad

**Chapter 6** – Meeting Dad

Antonia woke up with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe the words that Paul had spoken to her the night before. He was sweet and tender and when she looked in his eyes she knew he was telling the truth. He wasn't lying for one second. Antonia showered and pulled on her jeans, a white form fitting t-shirt and white sneakers. She made sure her hair was dry as she tied a white bandana around her head. She bounced down the stairs and noticed her dad was already awake and dressed in his full deputy uniform.

Adam was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a hot cup of coffee hoping it would wake him up more as he watched his oldest bounce into the kitchen with a smile that he couldn't have unscrewed from her face even if he tried. He smile softly as she pushed up on her tip toes and kiss his cheek. "Morning dad." Adam chuckled, "What's got you in such a cheerful mood this morning?"

Brady walked into the kitchen and scoffed, "Paul Redson. He was over here for like two hours last night after we came back from the bonfire. they spent their time in the rec room...alone." Adam looked from his son to his daughter, "Antonia Marie Barlow...Did you have a boy in the house without me being home?" Toni smiled softly as she nodded, clearly not ashamed by any of it. She leaned over and smacked her brother in the back of the head, "If Brady hadn't taken it upon himself to be the family tattle tale, I would've told you what happened. Besides it's not like I'm going to go and have sex in your house or anything dad." Adam plugged his ears with his fingers as he spoke loudly, "I don't need to hear about my daughter...My ONLY daughter having sex with anyone...ANYWHERE!"

Adam waited until Brady walked into the living room with his gigantic bowl of cereal be for leaning over with Toni standing next to him and whispered, "Do I have to take you to that BGNYO person? You know for...umm...Birth control?"

Antonia couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips, "Dad it's called the OBGYN. And no of course not. Mom did that a couple of years ago."

Adam grumbled a little, "Thank God." He rinsed his coffee cup out and set it in the sink as he turned to Antonia crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at her. Whoever this Paul Redson was he'd clearly had given her the glow that was surrounding her because he hadn't seen her this happy in quite a few months. Adam could feel himself getting protective as his voice grew gruff, "So Antonia, who is this guy Paul and when exactly do I get to meet him? Or don't I get to meet the boys in your life anymore?"

Toni smiled softly, "Don't worry dad he's a nice guy. And he knows. I told him last night. I told him everything, but guess what dad? He didn't run away. He didn't even flinch, he saw me with my bandana off and said whatever I was hiding under it wouldn't make me look any less beautiful to him. He said a lot of sweet things, but the one thing that made me believe all of his words...He looked me in the eyes the whole time. His eyes never averted to anywhere. They stayed locked with mine the whole time he spoke to me."

Antonia pushed herself into her father's arms as she buried her face in his chest as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, "I really like him dad. Ask Billy and Charlie, they know him, he owns a business with Jacob and another guy. And you can meet him in a few minutes, he's coming to get me."

Adam chuckled at his daughter, "I wish I would've known I was going to meet my future son in law, I wouldn't have strapped my gun on. I hope I don't scare him to badly. It would be a shame to make him scream like a girl in front of you."

Antonia smacked his chest lightly, "Dad! I never said I was going to marry him. I just..."

Before she could finish her statement there was a knock on the door. Brady opened the door and Paul was looking back at him, "Hey is Antonia here?" Brady rolled his eyes, "Yea...TONI! The meat head from last night is back looking for you." Antonia walked into the living room as she walked by Brady she smacked him in the back of the head again as she walked up to Paul and smiled softly, "Hi. Sorry about him...Little brothers, can't kill them, can't feed them to sharks." Paul leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "It's quite alright, my brothers you met all of them last night, believe me that wasn't even them, they were being nice and mild."

Toni giggled, "My dad wants to meet you." Adam Barlow stood leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with his huge arms crossed over his equally huge chest, he wasn't a small man by any means, he was 6'7" 250 lbs of muscle and had been nearly his whole life. His jet black hair was cropped and his face was clean shaven. He's was kind of an intimidating brute. Paul squared his shoulders as he walked over and held out his hand, "Paul Redson, Nice to meet you Mr. Barlow."

Adam stood to his full 6'7" height as he looked down at the young man who had his precious daughter attention, he took the young man's offered hand as they shook hands and Adam suddenly aware of something as they stood there. Out of nowhere, Adam grabbed Paul by the back of his neck and did a half turn as he drug him down the hallway, "We need to have a talk boy."

"DAD!" Toni's eyes shot open. She couldn't imagine what had gotten into her father. Especially after she'd just asked him to be nice in the kitchen.

Adam looked back at his daughter, "Antonia Marie you stay there...Don't you dare move." Toni frowned, "Yes dad."

Paul was almost nervous as Adam drug him down the hallway and tossed him into a room with books, a desk and computer, clearly it was her father's office as he slammed the door and then grabbed Paul and threw him against the door, "Just what exactly are your intention with my daughter mutt?"

Paul's eyes grew wide and then he glared at Toni's father, "How did you know?"

Adam glared at Paul, "It may have been years since the last time I phased, but I can still smell the wolf stink on you." Paul nodded, "No I can still smell it on you." Adam growled low in his throat, "I'll ask you again what you're intentions are with my daughter, I know she told you she's sick. And whatever bag full of God damn lies you told her last night she believes them."

Paul shook his head, "I wasn't lying sir. I...I imprinted on Antonia." Adam was taken back. Someone in their tribe imprinted on his baby girl. It had been nearly 21 years since he'd stopped phasing. It was actually the day Toni was born when he'd decided he didn't want to be a wolf anymore. He knew he couldn't keep her away from Paul. The pain would be too much too bare. Considering it had been seven months since his own imprint walked away from him and their kids.

Adam cleared his throat, "If I ask Billy, Sam and Charlie about you...What would they say?" Paul looked down at the floor and then back up into Adam's eyes, "That I'm a hot head. I have a bad temper and I'm volatile. But I'm always the first one to back up a one of my brothers in a fight with a bloodsucker. And I'm a quite successful furniture maker with Jacob Black and Jared Tinsel. We opened our business after we graduated high school and the business just keeps growing."

Adam rubbed the back of his neck, "Have you told my daughter what you are?" Paul shook his head, "No sir. I won't either until I think she's ready. I don't want her to be afraid of me. She has to understand I would never and could never hurt her...physically, mentally or even emotionally. Was...was Antonia's mother your imprint?" Adam frowned as he nodded, "Yes...Which is why I will not keep my daughter from being with you. But you are going to have to pay attention to the signs of her illness. I trust you with her now. If you was anyone other than Quileute or part of the pack I'd kick your ass up between your shoulder blades. Especially when I found out she had you here alone last night."

Paul nodded in understanding, "She wanted to tell me about her being sick, face to face and I wasn't about to deny her." Adam nodded, "Let's get one thing straight. If you hurt my daughter in any way, shape or form. For whatever reason. You're done. I'll tear you limb from limb. I may have not phased in almost 21 years, but don't think I can't if it came to protecting my family. The same goes for your protecting her. If anything happens to her. You're finished." Paul nodded in understanding.

Adam nodded again, "Go make my daughter happy some more." He opened the door as Paul walked out and into the living room. Antonia jumped up, "Dad you promised!" Adam smirked and was about to say something, when Paul interrupted, "I'm fine Antonia. It was a Father/boyfriend kind of talk. All fathers have to have that talk with their daughters boyfriends. You still coming with me today?"

Paul held out his head as Antonia nodded as a small smile played on her lips, she walked over and kissed her dad's cheek as Paul took her hand and led her out to his truck.

Adam watched as the beat up blue pick-up pulled out of the drive way with his daughter inside and suddenly understood what it felt like 22 years earlier for his father in law.


	7. Ch 7 Overboard

**Chapter 7** – Overboard

Paul drove until he got to the beach parking lot. Once they parked Paul took her hand as they headed through the trees into the forest, Paul looked down at Toni, "You're not scared are you?" Toni held Paul's hand tighter as she leaned against his arm, "Why would I be scared? Not like you won't protect me right?" Paul chuckled, "Absolutely."

They walked a little further when Paul looked down, "Do you need to stop for a rest?" Toni nodded as they came to a stop in a clearing there was a huge tree that had been knocked down, Paul watched as Antonia walked over, throwing her leg over it and sat on it. Paul walked over and threw his leg over it mirroring her image only facing her. Toni looked around, "Where are we going anyways?" Paul smirked, "Up to the cliffs, the guys wanted to go cliff diving today, but clearly you're not going to and neither am I, but I want you to see the view from up there. It's amazing."

Antonia smiled, "I can't wait to see it. And yea I don't do much cliff diving. I'm sort of scared of heights." Paul frowned, "So you'd never jump with me at least one time?" Toni looked around, "Maybe...Just once. But I'm so not promising anything. Maybe once I watch the guys do it, it might be something I wouldn't mind trying once I'm a little stronger." Paul nodded, "You'd have to be a lot strong before I'd even try to talk you into jumping. I don't want you getting hurt doing something fun with me."

Paul moved his head and some of his hair fell, Antonia reached up as she swiped the short cropped soft hair back into place. Paul leaned closer as his lips brushed against hers, she gasped out of surprise. Paul pulled back, "Sorry!" Antonia giggled when Paul stood up and looked like he was battling within himself, she stood up and grabbed his face pulling him down to her lips. Paul could feel his chest rise and falling and her lips on his made him hungrier for more. His hands reached out and pulled her against his body, transferring all his warmth to her.

His arms tightened around her waist pulling her closer to his body, if that was even possible. Apparently it was because she felt like she was being smashed against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gentle lifted her off the ground so he couldn't have to bend over so far to get to her and she wouldn't have to strain to reach him. Paul felt her wrap her legs around his waist. Antonia felt his arms leave her waist as his hands went under her thighs so he could support her better and wouldn't drop her. Toni just felt like they fit together in EVERY way possible.

When they finally part because oxygen was needed. Paul leaned over and gently placed Antonia back on her feet as he smile and kissed her lips softer, he wasn't trying to scare his imprint by practically devouring her. Even though he couldn't get enough of her lips, or tongue or even the way she tasted. Paul took her hand in his again, "C'mon the guys are going to be wondering where we are." Antonia nodded as she felt Paul lace their fingers together and squeezed her hand gently.

When they got to the cliff they could hear the guys laughing and joking around about who was going to go first.

Quil shook his head, "Sorry, but there's no way in hell I'm going first. Last time I did that Paul's big ass jumped in and almost landed on my head and drowned me."

Paul scoffed, "I told you to move." The guys looked over when they heard Paul's voice and saw him walking out of the tree holding hands with Antonia. Seth jogged over as he gave her a hug, "Hey Toni." Toni welcomed the hug from her younger cousin. Seth was a happy spirit and always would be. He was never seen without a smile on his face.

Jared walked over and smiled at them as Antonia blushed furious, "So I see you two got some things worked out last night." Paul smirked, "And today." Toni blushed harder, "Yea dad was a little rough on him, when he came to pick me up." Embry cringed, "Geez I've seen you're dad he's friggen gigantic." Toni laughed, "Yea Brady seems to be taking on his appearance more...Hey where's Leah?" Embry sighed wistfully at the mention of her, "She's with Sue at the book store. They are doing inventory today so I can take my lovely lady on a date tonight."

Seth smiled at Toni, "Wanna see the view from the cliff edge?" Toni grinned, "Hell yes." Paul shot a warning look to Seth who shrugged it off, "Dude she's my cousin I'm not going to let anything happen to her, Uncle Adam would have my ass in a hot second." Paul scoffed, "Yea mine to." Antonia shook her head, "You guys are worried about nothing."

Toni let go of Paul's hand as she walked over to the cliff edge with Seth. She turned back and saw Paul and Jared talking quietly, he was probably telling Jared what her father had done. He was probably having second thought about wanting to be with her now. Her father was extremely protective of her and since she'd gotten sick and her mom left his protectiveness went into overdrive big time.

Antonia had to face facts she was probably about to lose someone she didn't want to because of her father's rough ways with guys. She'd lost a few boyfriends in the past because of it and now she was about to lose someone who managed within a 4 hours span the night before to carry away her heart and soul. Sometimes life sucked.

Paul could feel some type of sadness coming from his imprint as he looked over he noticed she'd had a hold of Seth's forearm as she peaked over the edge. "Please be careful Antonia, if you fell off the cliff I wouldn't even know where to begin to explain that to your dad." Paul begged. Antonia spared a look back at him, "Don't worry about my father, him I can handle. Besides I'm just looking it's not like I'm going fall off the cliff."

Quil made gagging noises at Embry as he tried to explain where he was going to be taking Leah on their date. Embry got pissed at Quil as he shoved him hard. They started shoving each other back and forth growling at one another, Jared and Paul just rolled their eyes. Typical Embry and Quil bullshit. Always fighting and making bets.

What happened next made Paul physically sick to his stomach, it was like slow motion. Paul heard Antonia giggling about something Seth had said to her, he looked up, just as she looked over with the laughter dancing in her eyes, Embry shoved Quil so hard he stumbled back and bumped into Antonia, who was caught completely off guard as she was pushed off the cliff. Seth tried to stop her but he didn't grab her in time.

Antonia screamed out all the way down until she splashed into the ocean below.


	8. Ch 8 Deaf & Overprotective

**Chapter 8** - Deaf & Overprotective

Paul and Jared ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked down, Paul didn't even take three seconds as he jumped over the edge and splashed into the water beside her.

As Paul re-surfaced he was looking around frantically for Antonia, he felt something tap his shoulder as he spun around as fast as he could and saw her smiling face looking back at him, he jerked her into his arms, "Oh my God Toni are you okay? I'm so sorry, I'm going to kill those idiots." Toni wrapped her arms around Paul as she took in his warmth she buried her face in the side of his neck and couldn't help giggle a little, "You know for someone whose so afraid of heights, I really want to do that again."

Paul breathed a sigh of relief, he couldn't believe she was laughing, "I can't believe you're laughing. What is wrong with you? You could've been killed." Antonia smiled, "I'm fine Paul. I promise. It took me by surprise and scared the hell out of me. But I'm ok." Paul swam them over to the shore as he carefully carried her out of the water. He set her down in the sand as he started looking her over as she pulled away from him and stood up, "I'm fine Paul. I already told you that."

Paul growled, "Something is clearly wrong when you're sitting there laughing when you could've been killed." Antonia frowned, "What are you saying Paul? Suddenly because you know I'm sick I'm made of glass? God! I'm not some fragile little porcelain doll. My hair is growing back and I'm finally gaining weight again and you've known me for what 24 hours if that? And suddenly you've turned into my father."

Paul could feel his temper starting to rise, "C'mon I'm going to take you home. You need to get into some dry clothes before you catch pneumonia." He started to touch her when she backed away and just started walking to the truck. Paul knew she was mad at him. He couldn't help that he was worried about her. She was right though now that he knew she was sick he was treating her differently than he had the night before. He was basically treating her with kid gloves. She walked to his truck with her arms wrapped around herself, he opened the passenger door as she got into the seat and put her belt on.

The drive back to her house was made in silence. He could feel the sadness and anger coming from her all at once. When she felt something it was strong it was all the feelings or nothing there was no two ways about it. Damn she was stubborn. When he pulled up in front of her house, she didn't even wait for him to open the door she got out and slammed the door shut behind her. Paul got out and went to touch her again as she put her hands up putting some distance between them, "No I'm just fine, I think I can make it up the three small steps without breaking anything."

Antonia walked in the house and slammed the front door closed as she went to her room.

Brady heard Antonia storm the house like a hurricane. Damn she was pissed. Apparently lover boy did something to fuck something up. Brady couldn't help but chuckle. He laughed hard as he heard the sound of metal being punched. Brady got up and walked out onto the front porch and looked at Paul as he growled and grumbled and cussed up a storm.

Brady crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the support beam that was holding up the porch roof, "So what did you do to my sister? 24 hours and you've already managed to piss her off." Paul looked up at Brady and noticed how big he really was, damn he was going to be joining the pack soon.

Paul growled, "You're sister is the most stubborn woman I've ever met." Brady chuckled hard, "Yea she gets that from our mom. So what exactly did you do to piss her off? It takes a lot to make her mad, especially with as happy as she was when she left here. There was no way anyone could've fucked up her smile in that short amount of time. So it must've been a dozy."

Paul large form paced back and forth, "I took her to the cliffs cause some of the guys were jumping, plus I knew she'd like the view, well she walked over and was looking down the cliff edge and Embry and Quil got into a damn fight and were shoving each other and Quil managed to bump into Toni and she got shoved off the damn cliff and went all the way down to the ocean water."

Brady chuckled as he put his hand up effectively stopping Paul from the rest of the story, "Lemme guess, you decided to be Captain Save A Hoe and jumped in after her and once you got her to the shore you tried inspecting her to make sure she was ok...To which point she got pissed off and then you got pissed off and thus ending the day with her turning into Hurricane Toni and you into Pissed off Paul."

Paul nodded, "You're sister is infuriating and stubborn."

At which point Antonia's bedroom window opened as she looked down, "Yea well your deaf and overprotective." She slammed her window shut as Paul growled again. Brady couldn't help laughing, "Welcome to the family Paul." Paul shook his head, "What the hell did I do wrong...She's you're sister I'm assuming you know."

Brady nodded as he tried to get his laughter under control, "Yea...Okay think of it this way...For the last seven months Antonia has been confined to hospital rooms, chemotherapy chairs, bathrooms because chemo makes her puke. She was finally well enough to travel so dad could move us, her beautiful hair is finally started to grow back and she finally weights more than 90 pounds. She meets you and obviously she thinks you're Mr. Wonderful. And right now all she wants to do while the cancer is in remission is forget she even had the damn disease. You inspecting her is something our father would do. Not taking her word when she said lemme guess 'I'm fine.' Pisses her off to no end. Clearly if there was something wrong or hurting her she would've told you. All you did was act like her father. When that's not what she wants from you. If you haven't noticed."

Paul sighed, "I really did act like your father didn't I? I couldn't help it. The look on her face when she got shoved off the cliff made me sick to my stomach. She looked completely terrified. I was pissed off at the guys for horsing around that close to her and putting her in danger and then when I finally got to her in the water, she was laughing. She said she was fine a couple of times. But my temper being the way it is, I was still very pissed off at Quil and Embry."

Brady nodded, "Sometimes Antonia has a way of laughing at the worst times, even though it was very funny to her. But lately she finds humor in a lot of things, and I'd rather have her laughing then crying...Look you're more than welcome to stay out here, but I can't even begin to let you in the house, she'd take my head off and I don't know any doctor's around here who could attach it without some kind of permanent damage being done."

Paul chuckled as he nodded and watched Brady go back in the house. Paul sat on the steps trying to just go over the day's events in his head. He'd wait all day and night. Hell he'd wait forever if that's what it took for her to talk to him again.


	9. Ch 9 Apology Accepted

**Chapter 9** - Apology Accepted

Adam pulled up to his house as he excited the Forks PD police car. He noticed the beat up blue pick-up in the drive way and even more noticed the huge figure sitting on the steps of the porch. Adam walked over to the steps as he cleared his throat and Paul's head shot up and looked at Antonia's father. Paul stood up as Adam held up his hand, "Stay seated you looked...sort of comfortable. I'm sure that wooden step is doing nothing for your butt. Should I ask why you're sitting out here and my daughter is in her room?"

Paul furrowed his eyes browed, "What are you talking about sir?" Adam quirked an index finger at Paul, who stood up and went over and stood next to him as Adam pointed up to his daughters window, sure enough Paul could see her sitting in her window seat. She wasn't looking down at them but staring out into the woods. Paul shoved his hands into his front pockets, "She's sort of pissed at me."

Adam chuckled, "Antonia is a bit of a stubborn ass. What happened?" Paul made a face and couldn't believe he was about to tell the truth about what happened, but he wasn't about to lie to the man, he trusted him with his daughter. He couldn't lie...There was no way. Paul sighed heavily, "Well ya see sir. I took Antonia to the cliffs were some of my friends and I cliff dive. Purely with the intentions of her getting to see the view and possibly the sunset. Quil and Embry started goofing around and started shoving each other around and Embry shoved Quil too hard and he bumped into Antonia and accidentally shoved her off the cliff."

Adam tensed a bit. Clearly she was okay otherwise he would've gotten a phone call. Paul cringed, "I jumped in directly after her and she was laughing...Like she enjoyed it. once I got her to shore I was checking her over and she got mad and said I was acting like you." Adam chuckled, "That sounds like my daughter. I'm not sure if I should be offended because she claimed you was acting like me. She's always been a bit of a rebel. She used to jump of my bed into a bean bag chair, then she started jumping off the bunk beds that were in her brothers room when he had company over and landing in the bean bag chair. She's scared to death of heights, but when forced into a situation she has a nervous laugh about her. Sometimes she laughs at inappropriate times. I think her having cancer at such a young age has matured her faster then she really wanted too. I imagine when she's healthier she would jump with you, she always says she'd try anything once."

Paul frowned, "I didn't mean to upset her. I just got the shit scared out of me and then I was pissed at the guys. Which I still haven't dealt with them yet. But I will before the night is up." Adam chuckled as he patted Paul on the back, "Don't be too hard on your friends. Accident's will happen. As long as she's still in one piece and an Emergency room visit wasn't needed then it wasn't anything that was too extreme. I know you probably thought I was an asshole today, but it was a knee jerk reaction. I hadn't smelt that wolf scent in a long time. Maybe it just woke up all my senses. A part of me was worried you was trying to get with her without her being your imprint and I wasn't going to allow that to happen."

Paul shook his head, "No sir. Hell if all I really wanted was a quick lay, I wouldn't be taking the time to get to know her. I feel the pull. It feels amazing. I look forward to telling her the truth soon. I want her to know she's my soul mate and if I'm worried it's for a good reason, not just because I'm trying to act like you or spoil her happiness."

Adam nodded in full understanding and agreement, "I've had her sheltered for the last seven months of her life. The cancer was a huge scare and a complete shock. Out of everyone in the family Antonia and Brady are the healthiest. So her getting so sick so fast was a big wake up call. I didn't let her go or do anything. I know it was probably too over protective so her getting pissed off at you is definitely my fault and I'll take the blame for that one. Hell I wouldn't even let her go to the movies. At one point I didn't even let her go to the going away party her friends planned and threw for her. Which at that point I realized there was such a thing as being too over protective. But I know you'll protect her with everything you have inside of you and you'll be able to know when to back off and let her smile reign free. Me letting her go with you is my part for acknowledging I can't protect her from everything and also knowing if I can't be there you will."

Adam held his hand out and Paul shook it, but was taken by surprise when the older man pulled him closer and gave him a one armed manly hug. "Safe and happy. That's all she needs right now. I trust you. You don't have to tell me every time something happens, that doesn't go according to plans." Paul smiled as he pulled back and nodded.

Adam walked inside as Paul took a seat on the steps again. Adam walked upstairs as he went to pass his daughter's bedroom door as it opened and she looked up at him, he smiled softly. Toni looked down, "He told you didn't he?" Adam nodded, "Yes he was very up front about it and told me the truth. Why are you so mad at him Toni?"

Antonia sighed heavy, "Because I'm stupid. I overreacted. I just...I just didn't want him thinking that he can protect me from everything...You know...Like you did. I really like him dad. He's nice and sweet and caring...He's completely perfect in every way. I realize he's going to protect me like you do." Adam chuckled, "From the second you step foot out the door until you come back in the house, he's never going to stop protecting you. And I know I over protected, but you've got to give him a chance. He has to get into the swing, he'll learn when to protect you and when to let you go on your own and make your own mistakes." Adam brushed his lips against her forehead.

Adam turned to go to his room for sleep, when he looked back at her. Antonia was chewing her lips, Adam smirked, "Don't make him wait much longer. You've punish him enough Antonia. Go talk to him." Toni nodded as she pulled on her zip up hoodie and walked down stairs and out the front door. She quietly pulled the front door closed behind her.

"I'm sorry Paul."

Paul jumped to his feet when he heard her voice. He spun around and looked up at her as she walked along the porch to the steps. Paul rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I didn't mean to lose my temper." Antonia walked down the steps and stopped on the bottom one as she put her fingers over his lips to silence him.

Toni shook her head, "It's not your fault. I overreacted and I'm sorry. You was scared and worried and I snapped at you for no reason. I shouldn't punish you for the way dad reacted when I was first sick...But you have to know technically I'm not sick anymore. The cancer is in remission and I want to just live my life like it's not there...at least until or if it ever comes back. But I want to live my life with you in it. It wouldn't be any fun without you. And you are right about one thing. I would miss you too had I never met you."

Paul smiled softly, "Apology accepted."

Antonia smiled huge. Paul looked at her and knew she was grinning evilly for a reason, suddenly without warning, Antonia jumped into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he caught her with ease as her lips crashed down onto his. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he had one arm under her bottom and the other around her waist holding her tight against his body. Fully enjoying her lips against his.

Yea being with her was definitely going to be interesting...as he felt his heart beat race and his blood pressure rise.


	10. Ch 10 Fun During Lunch

**Chapter 10** - Fun During Lunch

"Antonia dear, I can't believe you found that damn cook book. I've been looking for Rachel Ray's cook book for months."

Antonia smiled softly, "It was no problem Mrs. Williams. Once I found where to get her books, I just had to find the right one for you." The little old lady was about 5'2" and around 86. And absolutely loved to cook. She was coming in at least three times to order new books. Antonia loved helping her. The lady walked over and took the back from Antonia as she hugged her.

Toni leaned down to accommodate the shorter woman accepting the hug. A bell ding made Antonia's eyes look up as she smiled, when Paul walked through the door carrying a white paper bag. She winked at his smile as she turned her attention back to the shorter lady in front of her, "Now Mrs. Williams, is Mr. Williams waiting for you?" Mrs. Williams chuckled, "The old fool. Of course. You know he's got a led foot and I just know one of these days that old coot is going to get a speeding ticket." Toni giggled, "Sounds oddly familiar." As she pointed a thumb Paul's way.

Mrs. Williams adjusted her big rimmed glasses as she eyeballed Paul, "Oh yes, Mr. Redson. I see you're still the rebel." Paul grinned, "Hi Mrs. Williams. How is Mr. Williams doing?" Mrs. Williams giggled, "Just as much a rebel as you was when you were my pupil. I'll see you on Monday Antonia." Antonia smiled, "I look forward to your visit Mrs. Williams."

Toni giggled as Paul growled at her as she passed him making sure to flip the closed sign over and locked the door. Toni turned and followed Paul to the children's section as she watched him make himself comfortable in one of the bean bag chairs. Toni leaned over and kissed Paul's lips, he was almost too big for his bean bag chair, as she giggled "You know if you grow anymore, I think were gonna have to get you a second bean bag." Paul growled as he grabbed her pulling her into his lap as he captured her lips. She couldn't help laughing against his lips.

Paul chuckled as he lifted her and set her in the bean bag closest to him as he grabbed the white paper bag and handed her, the same sandwich she always ate for lunch. Sourdough bread chicken breast meat, tomato and dill sauce. Paul was taking his chances with a roast beef.

Antonia chewed and swallowed her first bite, so you know Mrs. Williams do you." Paul chuckled, "Yea. She was my English teacher in high school...I always skipped her class. She was a quirky lady even back then. She retired a couple of years after I graduated." Toni giggled, "You wore the woman down. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Once they finished eating, Antonia's legs were thrown over Paul's lap as he absentmindedly rubbed her legs up and down with his warm hands, he started at her knees and went up to her thighs and then back down as they sat and talked. They did this every day for the last two months. It was nice. Sue didn't mind that the store was closed for an hour for Antonia's lunch. They had grown closer in the last two months.

Toni moved her foot as Paul gasped, "You had better watch where you put that foot." Antonia looked down and didn't notice her bare foot was near the pit of his jean covered crotch. Toni made a face as she giggled, "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me I was getting close." Paul smirked, "And ruin all my fun? Hell no. It's bad enough your brother is getting a bad attitude lately." Toni rolled her eyes yea, tell me about it. He's being such a brat lately."

Paul shook his head, "Just ignore him, it will pass...So are you coming with me to the bonfire tonight?" Toni nodded, "Of course. As long as you are coming over this weekend. Dad is going to Seattle with Charlie for some kind of police convention thingy and they won't be back until Monday night, and Brady is going over to Collins." Paul nodded, "Absolutely. Besides I think Jared and Kim are going to be occupying there time this weekend with trying to get her pregnant."

Toni giggled, "Yea and Jake came by earlier and tried to ask out Karen again. She told him to stuff it. Well she said a few other choice words, but that was the nice version." Paul laughed hard, "Wow she really isn't budging at all. He's got the hots for her and she's going to maim him if he doesn't leave her alone." Antonia smirked, "Actually. She's making him work for it, but don't you dare tell Jake. She's going to the bonfire tonight. I convinced her she'd have a great time."

Paul laughed when she pointed at him and tried to look menacing at him. He noticed she'd not been wearing her handkerchiefs or bandanas lately because her bald spots were gone. She'd gained some definite weight, because he'd been cooking and making her eat. Paul smirked, "Come sit with me I got something to discuss with you." Antonia laughed, "Oh I bet you do." She laughed harder when he grabbed her bean bag and pulled it to him with one hand. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her whole body to him as his lips attached to her neck.

Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling. They had decided sex wasn't going to be a major factor in their relationship yet, but sometimes people just had needs. Toni knew Paul was waiting until he thought she was strong enough. And she was waiting because she knew Paul wanted to wait. Paul's lips traveled up her throat to her lips as her fingers weaved through hi black hair. His lips left her and traveled down her throat to the side of her neck, as his warm hands slid up the back of her shirt. Her soft moan spilled Paul's name from her lips.

"Maybe we should stop." Paul whispered against her skin softly. Toni nodded, "We've got all weekend." Paul softly kissed her lips, "I'm not pushing you into anything this weekend. Let's take our time. After the bonfire tonight, I have a few things I'm going to need to discuss with you." Antonia giggled a little, "As long as you're lips aren't attached to me. I think I'll be able to listen."

Paul stood up as he grabbed her hands as he pulled her to him and rested his forehead against hers, "I just hope after tonight you'll still want to talk to me." Antonia caressed his cheek softly, "Only a natural disaster could keep me from you Paul." Paul smiled softly, "I hope so." He kissed her one more time, "I'll see you after work." Antonia nodded as she grabbed the garbage and tossed it as she let him out the front door so he could go back to the shop and continue working and she could let the customers in to shop.

Curiosity was getting the better of her and she couldn't stop wondering what was going on tonight that was making Paul act so nervous. She couldn't imagine what was so important that he had to tell her, that would ever make him think she wouldn't want to speak to him again.

Guess she was just going to have to wait.


	11. Ch 11 Got Wolf

**Chapter 11** – Got Wolf?

Paul sat next to Antonia; she had one of his hooded sweatshirts on so he knew she was nice and warm. He noticed she'd listened to Jake's dad talk about the legends of the tribe and she smiled listening intently. He'd wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his side deeper he knew she enjoyed his warmth. He kissed the top of her head as they sat in front of the fire quietly just enjoying each other after Billy had finished the stories.

Paul looked down as Antonia looked up at him, "Feel like going for a walk beautiful?" Toni smiled, "Sure handsome." Paul smiled as he stood up and grabbed her hands helping her up. Once they got away from the group, Toni stopped and looked up at him, "So are you going to tell me what brothering you or are you going to procrastinate some more. Because I feel like ever since we started dating you've been wanting to tell me something really important but you've been holding back."

Paul stifled a chuckle, "I love that you can figure me out. It makes hiding things from you harder. Look I know there's no easy way to tell you, so I imagine just going with the truth is really the best way." Antonia smiled softly, "I've found that it does help in any situation yes." Toni reached over and took both of his hands in her small cold ones, "Whatever it is Paul...You can tell me. I'm not going anywhere."

Paul frowned, "Promise?"

Antonia sighed, "Of course I promise Paul."

Paul looked like he was battling inner demons, or secrets whatever the case had been. He was either battling to tell her or not to tell. She wasn't sure which side was winning in his mind. But when he stopped and locked eyes with her she knew it was the side the decided to tell her.

Paul took a deep breath, "You know all the legends you just heard about?" Antonia nodded slowly. Paul cleared his throat, "Their true...I'm full blooded Quileute and I'm the descendant of a werewolf. I'm a shape shifter. I protect the Quileute lands from the cold ones. Vampires. filthy bloodsuckers. And you're my...You're my soul mate. I imprinted on you. The first night I met you two months ago, standing on this very beach. And I've been in love with you since the moment we met."

Antonia just stood there. She couldn't move. She couldn't even speak.

Paul felt his chest clench, "Please say something Toni." Her mouth opened and closed a few times like she was going to say something, but she couldn't get anything audible to come out. Her tongue came out and wet her suddenly dry lips as her breathing picked up a little.

"Werewolf?"

If Paul didn't have impeccable hearing from his wolf senses he would've missed what she said, but he nodded.

"You're a werewolf?"

Paul stepped closer, "What can I do to prove it? Tell me whatever you need me to do and I will." Antonia could only think of one way as she softly murmured, "Show me...Please." Paul sighed heavily as he nodded. He knew they were on the other side of the beach so no one would see them. Paul handed a pair of his shorts to Antonia as she gave him a quizzical look. Paul chuckled, "You'll see why in a minute." Toni just nodded as Paul back away from her about twenty feet as her eyes widened as she watched him begin to shake.

Within seconds standing where her boyfriend had been, was a giant silvery and dark grey wolf. Her breathing became erratic as she watched him shake out his fur as little pieces of ripped shorts flew all over. To say she was in shock was an understatement, "I think I understand what you need these for now." She stepped closer as she looked up, even all four paws he was still taller than her. But he was absolutely beautiful. His eyes. His eyes stayed the same, even if the rest of him didn't.

Antonia stepped forward more as he brought his head down and rubbed against her arm. she buried her face in his fur and inhaled. It was Paul. It smelled like him. His scent was all over the fur. It was so soft. "If this is magic, this is definitely some parlor trick. I can only think of someone sprinkling fairy dust on you like in Peter Pan."

Paul coughed out a laugh. Antonia giggled, "I know ridiculous. Just for clarification. I'm not scared of you. And remind me to never doubt anything you ever say." She pushed up on her tip toes as he leaned his head down slightly as she placed a soft kiss on his snout, "Okay I'm convinced. Here you should take your shorts and change back."

Paul walked away as Antonia looked out at the ocean. It was insane the things she'd learned that night. A few minutes later and a warm set of arms circled her waist. She turned around and looked up at Paul, her hands came up and stopped. She looked up, "Is it okay to touch you? I mean does it hurt when you..." Paul chuckled as he pulled her closer to him, "It's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore. The first time it excruciatingly painful. But not anymore...You can touch me it's ok."

Antonia smiled softly as her hands touched his chest, "Is this why you're skin is always so warm?" Paul nodded, "Yes. Do you understand everything I told you?" Toni nodded, "Yes. Do me a favor though." Paul nodded, "Anything." Antonia smiled, "Kiss me." Paul smirked as he leaned down and capture her lips practically kissing her breathless.

Karen glared at Jake as he grinned a cheesy grin at her. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest trying to ignore him, but he was awfully cute when he smiled like that. Her forest green eyes felt like they could eat a hole right through his heart. Jake stepped closer as he took her right hand in his and placed it against his chest and knew she could feel his heart beating as he locked eyes with her, "Give me a chance Karen. Please."

Karen glared more, "How do I know you're not still in love with Bella Swan?" Jake frowned, "It has been years since I've seen her. I let her go a long time ago when I realized she was never going to pick me. I had to leave La Push to get her out of my mind and out of my heart. There's nothing about Bella Swan that I ever want in my life ever again. Even if she walked up to me right now and declared she wasn't a vampire. I don't want her Karen."

Karen growled as she shoved Jake. She knew he let her do that, because he wasn't trying to hurt her. Karen ran her fingers through her long hair, "Fine. Prove it. Prove you want me over her. And don't sit here and tell me about the bullshit imprinting. Prove you really want me in your life."


	12. Ch 12 Jake & Karen

**Chapter 12** – Jake & Karen

Jake and Karen had been best friends since practically birth. When Bella Swan moved to Forks two years before they graduated, Jake was suddenly missing from her life. No amount of Billy trying to warn Jake about Bella's love interest in Edward Cullen worked either. Not even when he finally started phasing and learned who the Cullen's really were. He still tried up until the very last minute going to their wedding and trying to convince Bella she didn't have to give up her human life. When he said he was going to fight for her until her heart stopped beating he wasn't kidding.

After the wedding, Jake left La Push. He'd left once before the wedding for a few weeks. But the second time he left it was for two years. When he went back to La Push, Karen was at his father's house helping him restore an old book with the Quileute legends that the elders had written when they were just boys. Jake didn't even recognize her until she looked up from the table. Their eyes locked and he instantly imprinted. Her forest green eyes were enough of a remembrance. He was suddenly aware of who she was. All of his feelings he'd had for Karen before Bella came flooding back into his body.

Now here he was 3 years later at twenty-three still trying to convince her they were destined to be together. He knew he'd hurt her bad. He just wanted one chance to make it up to her. Only one.

Jake frowned, "Karen, I was in love with you before I even knew Bella. Crushes happen. And it happened to me before I was a wolf. And as harsh as it may sound I was so wrapped up in her safety, that I forgot about what mattered most to me in my life."

Jake took a step towards Karen, "I know I'm a jerk for it. And I'm sorry I hurt you so badly. Karen you've been my best friend since we were 2. Our mothers had us a day apart in the same hospital. Both of our mothers died in the same car accident. The one thing that has been consistent in my life has always been you."

Jake sighed heavily, "I know the last couple of years of high school were terrible. But I've been trying to make up for it. You're my imprint. My Soul mate. The other half of me. And I know I can't take back the two years I abandoned you for Bella. But I want to make up for it. Please."

Karen blinked and the tears slid down her cheeks, "I don't know Jake. I don't know what to tell you. I mean what's to stop you from suddenly wanting to be with someone else down the line. And don't say the imprint. I'm still not entirely sure you imprinted on me."

Jake moved closer as he rested his forehead against her temple and he felt her lean into him, "You might not be sure. But I know. I know I imprinted on you every day of my life. I can feel it in my heart, because it hurts so bad. I can feel the pain of your tears right now. Every time you cry, I just want to be the one to make the tears disappear. But I know the tears are my fault. Don't you think I beat myself up everyday you're not in my life Karen? I physically hurt and I know you do to. I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry. But I'm going to keep saying it until you believe me. I don't care how long it takes me to convince you. But I swear on my life. I will."

Karen looked up at Jake and could see the tears building in his eyes, "I don't want you to stop either. I want you to keep fighting for me. Because eventually the pain will stop and it will be replaced with something entirely different. I don't know what yet, because it hasn't stopped. But I can only hope and pray it happens soon."

Jake nodded slowly, "I'm never going to give up fighting for your heart Karen. It belongs to me. Just like mine will always belong to you. Even if you're not ready to look after it yet. Let me drive you home...Please." Karen couldn't even answer as she just nodded. She felt Jake wrap his arm around her waist, steadying her against his side as they walked over to the beach parking lot and he opened the passenger side door of the rabbit. He let her get in as he carefully closed the door.

The drive to Karen's was a comfortable silence. At one point, Karen hand held his big right hand in both of her small hands in the middle of her lap. He nearly came unhinged when she held his hand up to her cheek, feeling the warmth as it radiated down her whole body. As Jake pulled up to Karen's house, he got out and opened the door taking her hand as he helped her step out of the car.

Karen walked up the steps of the porch as she heard Jake turn to get back into the car, she spun around, "Jake!" She jogged down the steps and noticed he was already standing in front of the driver side door. As she jogged and stopped in front of him. Her breathing was shaky as she got closer to him and noticed his chest was rising and falling at a fast pace rate. He was breathing through clenched teeth like at any minute the wolf inside was going to bust out and attack her.

Karen's bottom lips quivered as she noticed Jake had backed her into the driver side door of his car and had placed a hand on each side of her small framed body as he looked down into her captivating green eyes, "Tell me what you want Karen, please." His eyes and words begged, but his voice was husky and several octaves lower than normal, "I swear on my life I'll do anything you want me to do. I'll never hurt you ever again and I'll kill anyone who does hurt you."

Karen chewed her bottom lip for several seconds, before she could stop herself anymore as she pushed up on her toes as her hand went to the back of Jake's neck and pulled him down, their lips crashing together...hard. In a mind numbing kiss, Jake's hands left the car and roughly slid down her perfectly shaped body sliding down her ass to her thighs where he lifted her and her legs instinctively went around his waist as her back met the side of the car. Not hard, but his weight pressed her into it.

As soon as their tongue collided, they both groaned into each other's mouth, trying to dominate each other. Both completely willing to surrender to the other, but never breaking the kiss.

Once oxygen was needed, they pulled back as tears poured from Karen's beautiful green eyes as she buried her face in Jake's neck. He held on to her all the time whispering how sorry he was, and how he'd never meant to hurt her.

He promised over and over he would spend the rest of his life making up for his stupidity.


	13. Ch 13 Love To Love You

**Chapter 13** - Love To Love You

Paul drove to Antonia's house, her dad left the night before and as soon as he dropped her off after the bonfire he'd gone on patrol early, now he wouldn't have to patrol again until Sunday evening. She called him as soon as Brady took off for Collin's house and he'd gotten some things together so he'd have a couple of changes of clothes and spare shorts incase he had to go wolf on someone.

He pulled up to the house as he got out and walked to the front door and knocked. When the door opened he noticed, the change in the air. It wasn't just Antonia at home. It was Antonia at home ALONE. He then looked into her eyes and was suddenly away her usual indigo eyes were a darker navy color. Her whole appearance was different.

Paul watched with bated breath as she took a step towards him as her hand gripped the back of his neck as she pushed up on her toes and her lips crashed into his. Suddenly she pulled him into the house, closed the door as she pushed his back against the front door, she fumbled with the lock, making sure the door was secure, never breaking the kiss.

Paul's hands slid down her curvy body and gripped her hips and jerked her against his body as his hand playfully grabbed both side of her rear end and then slid down and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her with ease as her legs wrapped around his waist. It was weird how she fit so perfectly around him and how he just seemed to fit perfectly in the junction between her thighs.

Soon Paul turned the tables and her back was smashed against the front door. Somehow they'd made their way through the house upstairs to Antonia's room, Paul sat down on the foot of her bed as he sat straddled on his lap. He'd pulled her shirt off over her head and it fluttered to the floor.

Paul's almost blackened eyes trailed down her beautiful body, running his fingertips down her flat stomach, his other hand running up and down her back, pressing her closer to him. When she brushed her black lace bra against his chest again, Paul let out a husky growl, gripping her hips to press her even closer to him, passionately kissing the breath right out of both of them. Paul was gentle though, feeling her soft hands kneading his shoulders and arms. "Antonia, you feel so damn good in my arms." He groaned, nipping at her neck playfully, teasingly, running his hands from her stomach and back to barely brush his thumbs against her lace covered nipples.

Toni moaned into his mouth and almost came unhinged when his thumbs lightly grazed the lacy material covered her breasts. Antonia pulled back feeling his soft lips kissing her neck and jaw. "Are you sure you really want to do this Antonia? We don' have to." His voice was nothing more than a whisper, though he spoke loud enough to where she could clearly hear him, his lips beginning to nip and kiss her collarbone, moving further down as a low groan escaped him.

His smooth tongue ran down further, pulling back enough to look in those deep indigo orbs, watching them slowly begin to cloud over with desire and lust. He could see she was fine with this and slowly began pulling one strap of her bra down her arm, leaving a trail of fire with his lips and tongue before doing the same thing to her other shoulder, driving both of them crazy. He finally unclasped her bra, but didn't let the material fall, loving how Antonia arched her body as her head tilted back, giving him complete control.

Paul could not believe how stunningly beautiful she looked in just her bra and shorts. She was just breathtaking all around and he couldn't stop devouring her with his eyes, licking his lips hungrily, seeing the evil smirk playing on her soft lips. "Are you..." He sighed against her finger when it pressed against his lips to quiet him from asking the same question again.

After he pulled her shorts off, she unbuttoned his shorts and slid the zipper down. She felt like the zipper sound alone echoed off the wall...That sound alone was hotter than anything else in life. As they continued to kiss, she slowly pushed his shorts down his long legs with her feet. She could feel his finger through her black lace panties and thought she was going to completely lose it right then and there. She sucked in a breath, "_Paul..._" Then exhaled slowly.

"Mmm you like that?" Paul rumbled, completely consumed with ecstasy by now, his dark brown eyes complete blackened now, clouding with an unmistakable desire, watching as her face contorted with lust. He smirked, continuing to torture her as he stroked her panty covered sex, his lips instantly sealing to her neck, his mouth right by her ear. "Can I touch you beautiful." When all she could do was moan his name out, feeling her body trembling and hearing how breathless she was, Paul took a chance. He slowly slid his hand beneath those black lace panties, pulling back to stare down at her face, wanting to see every single reaction he produced from her luscious frame. He hissed out and closed his eyes briefly when his finger finally delved in her hot juices, feeling her walls instantly contract around his finger.

As he slid her panties off, Paul felt her do a full body shiver and captured her lips with his, their tongues tangled. Paul felt her spread her thighs, running his strong hands up her calves and outer thighs, massaging them while he positioned the head of his rock hard cock at her entrance. "There's no turning back, Toni, are you sure this is what you want?" He groaned and nearly snapped his hips forward when she nodded, "I want you Paul...All of you."

Paul started to slowly push forward into her willing body and started losing his breath from how tight her walls were, knowing it was going to be like that because she hadn't been with anyone in awhile. It didn't matter to him, it felt so wonderful and he never wanted it to end, pushing himself further inside of her until he was fully sheathed. "I love you, Antonia and I want only you." He felt her tense against him, wrapping his strong arms around her body as her legs locked around his waist, nipping at her neck and ear, knowing she was probably shocked by his revelation. "Goddamn Antonia, you feel so damn good…Like you were specifically made for me…"

Antonia felt like she couldn't breathe...Did he just say he loved her? She sucked in a breath when he was all the way inside of her, her hand came up and caressed his check as she kisses his lips softly, "I love you too Paul."

He never wanted to forget a single second of this moment because it would never be this intense again, this was their first revelation of feelings and making love to his imprint for the first time combined, it was explosive. "Hold onto me." He whispered, feeling her wrap her legs and arms around his waist and neck, nodding as he slowly pulled out before thrusting back inside of her receptive body, growling at how tight her walls tightened, stretching her to her absolute limits and then some. "Ohhh Toni…" He couldn't help saying her name as it rolled off his tongue, picking up the pace a little more when she was fully acclimated to his size. As they continued to rock together

She just felt so happy. He was completely filling her to capacity. Her head rolled back, "_Paul...God you feel so good inside of me._" He was being incredibly gentle with her, he didn't want to hurt her in any way. She knew she was going to be tight. She captured his lips as her tongue caressed his.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, already feeling her completely milking him, trying to keep the pace he was at, but she was driving him insane. Her hot walls were searing through his cock and Paul suddenly began powering in and out of her, knowing she would tell him if he was hurting her, desperately needing his release and riding several of her climaxes. "Cum for me Antonia, cum all over me beautiful…"

Antonia could feel Paul rubbing against her G-spot, She finally couldn't take it anymore as she could already feel her body milking him insanely crazy. She felt her breathing pick up as the tingling sensation suddenly swept over her entire body, "I love you too." Suddenly she started cumming in waves over and over, she ended up having a double orgasm. She finally felt Paul fly over the edge as well as she felt him completely cumming inside of her. She held onto his biceps like her life depended on it, she never wanted to let him go. Ever.

Paul held on tightly to Antonia as both of them slowly came down from their sexual high, knowing she was going to be extremely sore in the morning…if they let each other sleep through the night which he highly doubted at this point.

They were both out of breath as Antonia smiled softly as she kissed his lips. "That was..." Paul smirked, "Fuckin amazing." He chuckled when she blushed furiously. Antonia let out a shaky breath, "That was beautiful and intense." He noticed she was shaking slightly. He knew it was from the imprint. He could feel himself shaking as well. The orgasm had really steamrolled the both of them. Jared had always told him the first time making love to your imprint would be insanely intense. Paul just hadn't prepared himself for this level of intensity.

He felt himself grow limp inside of her, as he carefully pulled out, he rolled onto his back careful not to crush her under his weight. She buried her face in his chest as her massive amounts of black hair covered the both of them. His arm wound around her waist as he pulled her closer to him and they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	14. Ch 14 Definitely Got Wolf

**Chapter 14** – Definitely Got Wolf

Sunday came faster than expected. Paul and Antonia had just gotten back to her house from a nice walk on the beach. They had made love a few times, but didn't let it occupy their time alone during the weekend. It was nice to spend the time in each other's arms and watch a few movies, talk, steel kisses, and nap together…Whatever they wanted or felt like they needed to do.

Paul and Toni stood on the porch wrapped in each other's arms. Toni buried her face in his bare chest, "Do you really have to go?" Paul chuckled as he placed feather kisses on the top of her head, "Yea. I have to patrol, Sam's gonna kill me if I don't. I'm not trying to get my ass handed to me by him. I might be almost as big as him and Jake, but Sam could probably whip me." Toni giggled as she hugged him tighter to her as she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

Paul leaned down as he kissed her lips softly. Naturally they'd just made love again. Who could blame them? Paul buried his face in her neck as he inhaled deeply as he groaned, "God you smell incredible. Actually you smell like me, my scent is all over you." Antonia sighed, "I don't mind smelling like you. You're scent is all over me because there isn't a place on my body that you haven't kissed, licked or touched." They kissed a few more times.

"Are you two finished? I feel like I'm going to puke watching you two."

Toni and Paul broke the kiss as they looked over, Toni glared at her little brother, "Brady what is your problem?" Brady growled, "My problem is you standing out here in the front yard like you let some jerk off paw you in public. That's fuckin embarrassing Antonia. I don't want to see it and the fuckin neighbors damn sure don't want to see it. Either get in the damn house or send your boy toy packing." Brady walked past them and into the house, slamming the door effectively to show he was pissed.

Paul gave her one last light kiss, "I better go. I'll call you later." He winked at her as she smiled, "Bye." He left in his truck as Antonia turned and walked into the house. She glared at Brady as he scoffed at her, "What?"

Antonia growled a little, "That was RUDE Brady. It's none of your damn business what I do and where I do it." Brady glared at her, "Look Antonia if you want to shit like that, do it someplace else but don't be doing it in front of the house. Dad hasn't built a good reputation just to have you come along and fuck it up." He stalked out of the living room and upstairs to his room, as he walked by Antonia's room he caught the scent of something. He inhaled deeper.

Brady saw RED as he stalked downstairs and found Antonia standing in the kitchen, "YOU WHORE!" Antonia jumped at the sound of her baby brothers roaring voice. She spun around, "What the hell is wrong with you Brady?" Brady growled, "You let him have sex with you? Are you fuckin nuts, he's only using you as a quick fuck; he's never going to want to be with you. Never…Because guys like him use girls like you and you fuckin let him!"

Antonia frowned she could feel tears building in the back of her eyes, "It's not true Brady, Paul loves me."

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME IN MY PRESSENCE! DON'T EVER SAY HIS NAME WHEN I'M AROUND. IF YOU'RE GOING TO ACT LIKE A STUPID WHORE THEN DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" Brady practically screamed at the top of his lungs. Brady started shaking from head to toe, he started growling and suddenly she knew she had to get out of the house, she shoved a chair towards him with her foot as she quickly ran out the back door and took off running into the trees.

Antonia ran as fast as her feet could carry her, she came to a stop once she was into the trees as she hit behind a huge oak tree. She could hear someone running after her. She could only imagine what or who is was. She watched wide eyed as a salt and pepper fur colored wolf ran past her, apparently it hadn't picked up her scent as she turned in the opposite direction and started running again. The whole time praying he couldn't hear her, but she knew it wasn't possible.

Was it Brady? Was he actually a…a wolf? What hadn't her dad told her?

She had gotten tired fast from the running, her cancer might have been in remission, but she didn't have all her strength back yet. She stopped for a second to catch her breath when she heard a deep growl. Her head popped up and she was face to face with the salt and pepper colored wolf. He was almost as big as Paul but she started walking backwards, her foot slipped on a tree root as she fell back and landed on the ground with her head hitting a fallen tree.

Her vision went blurry as pain radiated through her head. The wolf started walking closer to her growling deeper as it snarled and bared it's teeth. She was trying to push herself back with the heels of her sneakers but she wasn't getting anywhere because of the tree being behind her. She tried getting up several times, but she couldn't stand long enough to step over the tree.

Suddenly a ferocious growl echo through the thick of the trees as she saw silver colored fur leap over the tree and her whole body and landed in front of her with a little bounce. She recognized the fur coloring it was Paul. She watched in horror as the salt and pepper wolf reared back and jumped on Paul full force, Paul kicked him off as Paul turned around and jumped on him rolling him away from where Antonia was sitting on the ground.

A few minutes later a jet black wolf and an all brown wolf showed up and growled out their frustrations. Pretty soon a reddish brown wolf, a light grey wolf, a grey wolf with dark spots on his back. Antonia knew it was the rest of the pack. The back of her head hurt as she touched it and felt something wet, she looked at her hand and it was covered in blood. The pain was excruciating. The light grey wolf went over and sat next to Antonia as she was sniffed and then the light grey wolf let out a whimper and whine.

Antonia noticed Paul's head snapped up and looked over towards her. Her vision was still on the blurry side, she watched as Paul pinned down the smaller wolf with one paw on the chest and the other on the neck holding its head in the dirt. She watched as the black wolf which she knew was Sam walked over and took Paul's spot. She watched as he ran over behind a tree and walked out pulling on his shorts in his human form as he ran over to Antonia and squatted down.

"Toni…Are you okay." The light grey wolf whined at him again. Paul glared at the smaller wolf, "I know Leah…I'm going." Toni smiled softly as she felt Leah lick her cheek softly. Gotta love cousins.

Paul carefully lifted Antonia up in his arms, "My head hurts." Paul kissed the top of her head gingerly, "I know baby, I know…I'm going to get you to the hospital as soon as I can. I promise."

It had been a good thing that Paul was getting a bad all around feeling and had turned back to Antonia's he wasn't sure what Brady would've done to her. He got her into his truck and drove as fast as his truck could go.


	15. Ch 15 The Aftermath

Chapter 15 – Aftermath

Blurry indigo blue eyes opened slowly. Warmth was radiating through her whole left hand. The familiar face of Paul came into view. Antonia smiled weakly as Paul stood up, "Hey baby...How are you feeling?" Toni blinked a couple of times and she could feel a dull ache in the back of her head, "Sore." She started to touch the back of it when her free hand when Paul grabbed her hand, "Don't you've have stitches. They had to stitch you up, they couldn't get the bleeding to stop." She blinked a few more times as she tried to wake herself up more, "Wow what did they give me?"

Paul chuckled a bit, "They gave you some morphine to help with the pain, you tried fighting them when they made me leave and then when they tried to stitch you up. Billy called your dad. Sam and the other's finally got Brady calmed down. Emily is in the waiting room with Sam, Kim, Jared, Jake and Karen. Karen was so pissed off she started screaming at Brady at the top of her lungs."

Antonia frowned, "So it was Brady. The salt and pepper colored wolf that came after me...wasn't it?" Paul hated to nod and confirm it was, because next huge tears started rolling down her cheeks, "Why would he attack me...I don't understand. Why was he so mad Paul?" Paul sat next to her on the hospital bed as he carefully pulled her into his arms, as she buried her face in his t-shirt covered chest, he was careful not to touch the back of her head where the stitches were, "I don't know baby. I just don't know. Sam thinks it's because he has seen himself as your protector since you were sick and that in some way I'm encroaching on his territory."

Antonia nodded, "I know, but I didn't know he was supposed to phase with you guys...I wouldn't have yelled at him and upset him if I knew." Paul gripped her shoulders as he pushed her back far enough to look down in her eyes, "This was not your fault. I don't want to hear you blame yourself for it. The same thing happened to the rest of us. Something just pissed us off and we phased, I guess it's the way it's supposed to happen. But it's definitely not your fault. Sam yelled at him pretty good, he should've known to stay away from you after he phased, but instead he pursued you and it was wrong. We are designed to protect people who aren't bloodsuckers and he wasn't doing that."

Toni buried her face back into his chest, "God, dad is going to be so mad." Paul softly kissed the top of her head, "Don't even worry about it right now. You concentrate on feeling better, the hospital said they were going to release you in the morning, by then your dad should be here, Brady is definitely going to be grounded and you're head hopefully will feel better."

Antonia looked up at Paul with pleading eyes, "Are you staying with me?" Paul nodded, "I'm not going to leave my soul mate here by herself. Are you crazy? If I know you're not safe at home in bed or at my place, than I won't be able to relax. I'm staying here all night. You couldn't get rid of me even if an army of bloodsuckers stormed the hospital." Toni couldn't help but giggle into his chest.

Paul carefully lifted her into his arms as he moved himself into the middle of the bed as he gentle set her down between his legs, she laid on her side with her head resting on his chest right over his heart and the soft thumping lulled her to sleep. Her even breathing made his eye lids heavy as he too slipped into a peaceful slumber. A huge weight was lifted off his shoulders knowing she was okay. For a split second he was almost sure he was going to have to hurt Brady for doing that to his sister...Brady didn't understand the imprint bond. Sam would have to explain it as well as their father.

Paul wasn't going anywhere...Ever! He loved Antonia far too much to ever do anything to lose her.

The following morning, Antonia was released from the hospital. Paul drove her home in his truck and as predicted, she saw the Forks squad car sitting out front of her house, along with a couple of others. Paul parked as he got out and wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her steady, she was a little shaky and woozy from the mild concussion she had.

Before they got to the porch steps, Paul watched as she swayed a little, Paul shook his head, "Sorry but I'm not trying to dominate you, but I'm not about to let you get hurt worse." He gently lifted her into his arms, as her arms went around his neck, she rested her forehead against the side of his head, "Thanks big guy." As she placed a soft kiss on his temple as he smiled softly, "Anytime beautiful." She smiled again as she kissed his temple again.

Once they got into the house, Jake and Karen watched as Paul carefully set Toni on her feet, Karen and Emily were the first to get to her and hug her softly. Jake and Sam watched as the girls fussed over her as they led her over to the couch. Antonia heard the footsteps as she looked up and smiled when her dad walked into the living room. She stood up as he crossed the room in two long strides and pulled her into his arms and cradled her against his chest, minding the back of her head.

Adam frowned, "I'm so sorry baby girl. I should've warned you. I should've gotten permission from Sam and the counsel and told you what was going to happen so you could've avoided Brady." Antonia shook her head slowly, "It's okay dad...I'm alright. I promise." Adam's frown deepened, "Yea but you almost weren't alright. I swear I'm going to kill your brother." Antonia looked up at her dad as she shook her head, "No don't dad please. It wasn't Brady fault. He can't help it."

Footsteps jogged down the stairs, as Antonia's eyes went to the figure standing at the bottom of the stairs. Paul growled when he saw Brady standing there. Brady held up his hands. Paul scowled until he felt a hand on his forearm, he looked down and calmed himself immediately as his eyes locked onto his beautiful imprint, she smiled softly, "It's okay Paul. He's my baby brother. Accidents happen."

Antonia slowly walked over and stood staring her baby brother in the eyes. She almost couldn't believe how much he'd grown in a couple of days since he'd started phasing. Brady looked ashamed of himself, he suddenly blinked a huge tears slid down his russet colored cheeks, "I'm sorry Antonia. I didn't know I was supposed to phase...I swear to God I didn't know. I'm so sorry about all the hatful words and things I said to you. I didn't realize I'd phased until Sam calmed me down...I would've never...Not in a million years...I love you, you're my best friend T."

Antonia couldn't help but let her tears flow freely, as she touched his cheek as her smile was watered down, "It's okay Brady. I understand. I forgive you. I know you wouldn't have intentionally hurt me. You've been my best friend since you was born baby brother. I love you with all my heart."

Antonia pulled Brady down into a hug, as he wrapped his arms around her and slightly lifted her off the floor, Brady hugged her tighter but not so tight he'd hurt her, "I really am sorry about what I said Toni...I didn't know you was Paul's imprint. He seems like a really good dude. I completely deserved to get my ass kicked by him." Antonia couldn't help but giggle, "He is a good guy B...I love him...and I'm pretty sure he loves me too."

Paul super wolf hearing being what it was he smirked, "You bet your ass I do. More than my own life. And I'd kick his ass all over again if I had to." Brady placed Antonia on her feet as Paul walked up and carefully steadied her against his chest and body, he could tell she was getting tired. Paul looked over at Adam, "I'm gonna take her upstairs." Adam just nodded; he knew right then he'd never have to worry about Antonia's safety again. Sam had explained what Paul had done to safe Antonia from Brady.

Paul waited until Toni was asleep before he left her a note letting her know he had to patrol until 3 AM and then he'd be back to check on her and to call Sam and Emily's if she needed anything.

Paul walked down stairs and Adam was standing on the front porch when Paul walked out of the house. Adam put his hand out with his head held high, as Paul shook his hand firmly. Adam cleared his throat, "I wanted to personally thank you for saving Antonia. She is my only daughter. I'm proud of the way you handled the situation, Sam told me everything. I wanted to let you know, that when you're ready to ask Antonia to marry you...You will get no objections from me. I know she couldn't live the rest of her life without you. And I'll damn sure be proud to have you as a part of the family and even prouder to call you son."

For once in his life, Paul was completely speechless as he nodded and left to go on patrol.


	16. Ch 16 Sometimes Life Just Stinks

**Chapter 16** - Sometimes Life Just Stinks

Antonia walked around the book store putting away the new shipment of books; she couldn't help but smile as she looked at the diamond on her left ring finger. The princess cut diamond sat on the silver band and sparkled when the light hit it just right. She had been surprised when Paul asked her to marry him on her twenty-first birthday.

She happily accepted. Like she wasn't going to? Yea right.

Honestly, Antonia couldn't wait to be married to Paul. She practically already lived with him, half her clothes were at his house, he gave her a ride to and from work every day, and he still went to the bookstore for lunch with her every day. They literally couldn't get enough of each other.

Most of the time, Antonia stayed the night with Paul, unless he had to patrol, then she would stay at her house and he would visit her during the night, just to check on her. Always making sure she was doing okay. The cancer had seemed to of disappeared without a trace and she was getting strong and stronger ever day.

They'd officially been dating for six months and engaged for one. She was currently sitting on his couch wrapped in his arms as he nuzzled her neck. It was Friday and they'd both had hectic days. They'd eaten an early dinner and were not just relaxing and enjoying each other's company as Jared and a two month pregnant Kim occupied the other couch.

Emily had planned a big bonfire as a celebration of their engagement and Kim's pregnancy. Kim and Jared had decided they were going to nap before the bonfire as they vacated the living room.

Paul smirked as he watched Antonia's eyes when she followed them down the hallway, making sure she listened for the door closing and the lock being turned for privacy, before she quickly stood and then carefully sat down straddling Paul's lap. His hands going to her hips as he eased her down.

Paul buried his nose into her neck as he inhaled her scent like always. He took a hold of her left hand as he held it against his chest, she could feel his heart beating as he kissed her lips softly and looked down at her hand, "You know I'm really loving the way that ring looks on your finger." Antonia smiled softly as her cheeks tinged a pink color, "Yea me too." Paul chuckled, "I'm pretty sure no one loves it on your finger as much as your dad…Not even us."

Antonia leaned against his warm body as she giggled. She left his lips on her neck as she ran her fingers through his soft black hair. His warm lips trailed a path up her neck to her ear, "I love you." His voice softly whispered in her ear. She smiled against his lips when they kissed hers, "I love you too."

A couple of hours later, everyone was at the bonfire on the beach. Paul kissed the side of Antonia's neck as she was standing close to the fire keeping warm, "I have to…uh…Yea…I gotta pee. I'll be right back." Antonia giggled, "Okay."

She watched as he walked away into the trees as she listened to Karen and Jake while they were wrestling around in the sand. Everyone knew Jake was letting Karen have the upper hand, because he wasn't trying to hurt her. Toni laughed as she watched Karen jump into his arms and he fell back into the sand taking Karen with him, but gently. Karen smacked around on his chest, "God! Don't let me win…I like when you have a little fight in you." Jake growled as he nipped the skin on her neck, "I got more than a little fight in me baby." This caused Karen to do a full body shiver.

"Antonia."

Toni turned around and smiled widely as she was face to face with one of her customers. "Tommy! What are you doing here?" He chuckled, "Just partying down the beach with some friends, what are you doing down here?" Toni held up her left hand, "Celebrating my engagement." Tommy smiled, "Oh wow…Congratulations."

Tommy was around 27 and built like God put him together piece by piece. Toni thought he was good looking, but no one would or could ever surpass Paul. Never. She didn't notice it but as they started talking more, they had started walking and ended up in the forest about 15 feet from the bonfire party.

Paul walked out of the trees and noticed Antonia was missing. He started smelling out her scent and started following it into the trees.

Tommy suddenly turned to her and grabbed her shoulders and jerked her to him as he kissed her lips roughly. Toni pushed back, "Tommy stop, I have a big fiancée and he will obliterate you for touching me." Tommy kissed her lips again and she could taste the alcohol on his breath, he was definitely drunk. She pushed away again, "I said STOP Tommy."

Tommy chuckled, "I have never seen you with another man. You are so full of shit if you think I'm going to fall for that whole engagement farce. You just turned me down on several occasions because you're a lesbian right? Well I bet if you got a sample of my cock you'd go back to wanting dick."

Tommy shoved her against the nearest tree, he heard a deep voice call her name as he watched her eyes grow wide, she was about to scream when he grabbed a hand full of her hair and smacked the back of her head into the tree and knocked her out. He quickly pinned her to the tree with his body as he wrapped her arms around his neck, lifted her head and crushed his lips against hers.

Paul walked over to where he saw two figured against a tree, he wasn't going to think anything of it, but the moon light hit the engagement ring just right and sparkled. He walked closer and it was Antonia making out with some guy. He suddenly recognized the guy as one of Antonia's regulars from the book store.

Paul growled deeply as he walked away, feeling his heart break into a million pieces, he couldn't believe he'd just witnessed his imprint / fiancée making out with someone else. Clearly they weren't meant to be together. Paul looked at Sam and roared, "THE ENGAGEMENT IS OFF!" As he sprinted into the tree line and phased as soon as he was out of sight. Sam couldn't imagine what was going on as he took off after Paul with Jared.


	17. Ch 17 Here Comes Goodbye

**This chapter was inspired by the song: Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts.**

**Chapter 17** - Here Comes Goodbye

Leah's dark eyes watched as Paul took off into the trees and watched as Sam and Jared followed him. She watched about twenty minutes later, Sam walked out of the trees with Jared. Leah walked over, "What the hell is going on?" Sam frowned, "Paul caught Antonia making out with some guy." Leah shook her head, "That's a bunch of bullshit! Toni would never do that!" Jared growled, "We saw the images in his head Leah." Embry growled at Jared, "Watch who you're growling at Jared." Leah touched Embry's arm, "It's okay Embry. C'mon let's go find Antonia."

Leah had seen the direction Paul had come from as she headed that way, Embry followed close behind her. Embry cleared his throat, "Are we sure we want to see what's hiding in those trees?" Leah looked at Embry and he chuckled, "Okay...Okay babe. Let's go." He took her hand in his as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand while they walked into the trees that Paul had previously vacated. Leah's face softened as she smiled.

Leah looked over and gasped, she saw Antonia laying on the ground as she dropped Embry hand and ran over to her, "Embry!" Embry ran over to them both as they both squatted down by Antonia's body. Embry carefully lifted her into his arms. He carried her out to where everyone was standing around the bonfire.

Kim looked up and saw Embry carrying Antonia as she tugged on Jared's t-shirt and pointed towards Embry and Leah. Leah scoffed, "Yea Antonia looks like she'd really making out with someone else." Jared and Sam started walk towards them as Embry and Leah both growled as Leah glared, "Don't even think about it. Clearly something fuckin weird happened. She's got a knot on the back of her head and she was laying on the ground. So either Paul went all fuckin psycho on her or someone else did. I can't believe you guys or Paul would think for a second Antonia would ever do something like that."

Leah shook her head ashamed of her pack brothers. As they walked away towards the beach parking lot. Antonia slowly woke up as she was being placed in Embry's truck, "What happened?" Leah frowned, "Paul saw you kissing some guy and freaked out, yelled the engagement was off and tore off into the trees. Embry and I found you knocked out in the forest." Antonia shook her head as she touched her forehead, "One of my customers from the bookstore walked over and we were talking for a minute and started walking and talking and when we were in the trees he started trying to push himself on me. I started to scream for Paul when I heard him call my name and I don't remember anything after that." Leah growled, "Paul is such an idiot. C'mon let's get you to his place. You guys definitely need to talk. He's going to feel so stupid." They went ahead and drove Antonia to Paul's, she had been trying to call his cell phone but he wasn't answering.

Paul stared at his cell phone every time it lit up with Toni's name across the display, he wanted to answer it, but he didn't know what to say he'd ran as hard as he could until he got so tired he couldn't move a muscle anymore as he got to his house. Antonia wasn't leaving messages and chances are the tires on the vehicle he heard coming down the road were carrying Antonia.

Naturally on the way there it started to down pour. The heaven's opened up and rained on the day that went from good to bad in a matter of seconds. Antonia looked absolutely bewildered as they pulled up and she saw her clothes thrown all over the front yard of Paul's house. Leah growled, "I'm going to kill him." Toni grabbed her arm, "No it's fine. I'm going to go talk to him." She slid out of the truck and walked up the steps as she knocked on the door. Paul jerked the door open and growled deeply at her.

Antonia scowled at him, "Don't you dare growl at me buddy!" Paul sneered, "What do you want me to do jump for joy because my fiancée was making out with some guy? If you didn't want to be with me you should've just said so." Antonia sighed heavily, "So that's it? That's what our relationship is going to be based on now? Jumping to conclusions and accusations?" Paul scowled, "What accusations? I saw with my own eyes you were in a fuckin mean lip lock with that guy...He's one of your regulars at the bookstore. Now I know why he comes to see you all the time."

Toni shook her head, "I can't believe you think I would ever...you're my soul mate Paul...Why in the world would I jeopardize my life and unconditional love with you for some guy I barely know?" Paul shook his head, "I don't know but when you figure it out you let me know." "So you don't want to hear the truth you just want to keep thinking you know it all?" Paul scoffed, "I think I saw enough truth to last me a life time." Antonia rolled her eyes, "Fine if this is the way you want it. I can't believe you let your stupidity and jealousy rule out your rational side. I love you but I'm done with you."

Antonia shoved past Paul as she walked into the kitchen, Paul growled, "What the hell are you doing?" Toni rolled her eyes, "I would think it's obvious...you threw my clothes out in a yard made of grass and dirt and it's pouring down rain...I need to go pick up my clothes, cause I doubt your stupid ass is going to do it." As she grabbed a couple of garbage bags she pushed past him again as he stood on the porch with his fist clenched and watched as she, Leah and Embry picked up her sopping wet and muddy clothes and put them in the bags and tossed them into the back of Embry's truck.

Antonia's indigo eyes looked up at Paul as he stood on the porch trying to breathe deeply and control his anger. She looked down at her engagement ring, "Guess you'll be wanting this back right?" Paul just nodded as he felt the pain start in his chest and radiate to his stomach like someone was kicking him repeatedly. He watched as she ripped the beautiful ring off her finger and dropped it into the thick mud at her feet, she then stepped on it and pushed it further into the mud.

Antonia couldn't help but blink the tears out of her eyes as Leah walked over and wrapped her arm around her cousin and helped her walked back to the truck. Paul watched as both women got in the truck and Leah wrapped both her arms around Antonia and he could feel the pain as he could see Toni sobbing in Leah's arms. Maybe he was making a mistake. Maybe he should've listened to her. But he saw it. What more proof did he need? He stood there and saw them kissing. There was no hiding or denying it.

Paul walked back into the house after he went down and dug through the mud and got the ring, he cleaned it as bed as he could and put it back in the box and threw it in his top drawer. He heard the front door open as he walked back towards the living room and saw Jared sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, "What's is it man? What's wrong?" Jared looked up with a pained expression, "Kim...She went to stay with her parents." Paul quirked an eyebrow, "Why what happened?" Jared frowned, "The whole pack is divided right now. Jake, Karen, Quil, Claire, Kim, Brady and Seth think you're ridiculous for thinking Antonia would ever do that to you. While Sam, Emily, Collin, and I think what she did was fucked up and wrong. Kim said until I come to my senses she's staying with her parents."

Paul frowned, "Fuck bro I'm sorry...You just finished getting your guys house ready too...You guys were going to move in this weekend weren't you?" Jared nodded as his frown deepened, "Yea...I'm still moving us in. She's still my wife and she's still carrying my child." Jared stood up, "I'm going to...Uh...Go lay down for a while. I don't feel so good." Paul nodded, "Let me know if you need something man." Jared just nodded as he went to his room and closed the door.

Paul walked out the back door as he pulled his shirt off and started towards the woods again. He needed to run some more. Somehow he'd gone from being on top of the world, to the depths of hell. He lost his soul mate and possibly half of his brothers because of something that may or may not have been a misunderstanding. He phased and started running as fast as his silver fur covered paws would carry him. Then to make matters worse the pack was divided and his best friend was in pain, because his imprint/wife that was carrying their child walked away from him.

He couldn't think straight all he could do was run.


	18. Ch 18 River & Highway

**This chapter was inspired by the song: The River & The highway By Pam Tillis**

**Chapter 18** – River & Highway

The weeks following were excruciating for Antonia. Her dad was trying to get Antonia to talk to Paul and just explained what really happened. Toni just brushed him off. Paul had chosen not to listen to her she couldn't force him to even if she wanted to. Brady refused to run patrol with anyone who believed Antonia could do anything to purposely hurt Paul or anyone else. Kim still wasn't talking to Jared. Emily was starting to believe the pack would never be one again. Brady and Paul had gotten into numerous fights while in wolf form and human.

Paul and Jared had been in physical pain for the last 6 weeks. Every time they were in town to work at the wood shop, they would somehow or another see Kim and Antonia together somewhere laughing, but as soon as they would see the guys they'd go silent and walk the other way. Emily had told Paul on more than a few occasions he needed to go and talk to Antonia, but he was being stubborn about it. Almost everyone knew Paul was doing what he thought was right. Everyone else just thought he was being an ass.

Antonia woke up sweating. She looked at the clock and it was 3 AM. She walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink as she looked at herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes as she tried to get the dizziness under control. "Please stop. Please go away." She whispered softly, because she knew what it was. She knew why she was waking up sweating in the middle of the night when it was 56 degrees outside and the heat wasn't on because it wasn't even cold in the house. She splashed some cold water on her face as she dug through the medicine cabinet and pulled the thermometer out and took her own temperature. She looked at the thermometer when it beeped. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, "Not again. Please not again."

Three days later, Antonia was sitting in the Oncology department at the Fork's hospital. Her right knee was crossed over her left knee and her foot was bouncing up and down. Brady squeezed her hand, "It's going to be ok T." Toni frowned, "I wish I could believe that was true."

"Antonia Barlow."

Toni looked over at the nurse holding her chart, Brady kissed the top of her head, "They're playing your song. I'll be in the cafeteria, call my cell if you get out early." Toni nodded as she stood up with her MP3 player and followed the nurse into the small room. She sat down in the comfortable chair as the nurse hooked the IV up to her port. As she sat getting the first of many chemotherapy treatments yet again.

Once the initial blood test and check up was done. The doctor declared she had been right about her suspicions. The cancer was back. It wasn't as present as it had been the first two times, but it was still there and hopefully it had been caught in time, they upped her name to the top of the list for a Bone Marrow transplant. But it could possibly be weeks or months until the perfect matching donor was found.

A few weeks later, Paul was sitting at Sam and Emily's talking with Jared. There was a knock on the door as Emily walked over and opened the door, a familiar voice gruffed out, "I need to talk to Paul...Please Emily." Emily shook her head, "I don't know Brady...Every time you two get within 3 feet of each other you break out into a fight and I won't allow that in my house." Brady swallowed hard, "Do you really think I'd be here if it wasn't important? Please Em."

Paul could hear Brady's voice pleading with her. He was right he really wouldn't be there if it wasn't important, they couldn't stand each other. Paul stood up from the kitchen table as he walked over, "It's okay Emily...I'll go outside and see what he wants." Emily shook her head, "No if you two can control your tempers he can come in." Brady nodded, "I promise Emily. I would never do anything to disrespect your home or you and Sam."

Sam was standing in the kitchen when Emily walked back over and stood by his side as his arm went around her waist as always. Jared sat up straight as he and Paul glared at Brady. Brady walked in as he stood in defense mode and stared at Paul, sighing heavily, "You broke her heart, when you wouldn't listen to her that day. That guy you caught her making out with, he forced himself on her, and when she started to scream for help he smashed her head into the tree to knock her out, so what you saw was my sister unconscious being manhandled by some loser. She'd kill me if she knew I was here. She swore she was never going to tell you the truth unless you asked, but I'm tired of her being in pain because she misses you."

Brady shook his head, "Look, I could give a shit less about you...But I love my sister and if you love her as much as I and everyone else know you do; you'll stop being a dick and go to her. She needs you now more than ever." Everyone in the room frowned; this couldn't be good. Paul quirked an eyebrow, "Brady, What's wrong with Antonia?" Brady frowned as tears pricked his eyes, "The cancer is back. I don't know if it came back because of the physical pain she's been in since you've been missing in her life, or if it came back to teach her and you a lesson that life is fragile. But I'm telling you, if anyone can save her right now...It's you. She's your imprint. You're soul mate. The other half of your heart that makes you whole."

Paul stood up, "What do you want me to do Brady? She crushed me." Brady swallowed, "I'm telling you right now. If you can't swallow your pride away and believe what I've told you about what really happened that night. She's going to die...Alone and in love with someone who let her die alone." Brady stood up straight as he looked Paul in the eye, as he continued, "If she dies with a broken heart...I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kill you Paul...I swear on my life. I don't care what anyone does to me after that, but I will avenge my sister's death. Because right now it does matter who has been there with her through the chemotherapy treatments...She needs you. She needs you right now to help show her she has something to live for. Otherwise she's just going to give up."

Paul's eyebrows shot up as Jared jumped up from the chair and growled, "Did you really just threaten my brother pup?" Paul frowned, "Treatments? How long has she been getting the treatments?" Brady glared at Jared before he turned his eyes back to Paul, "About 4 weeks. She's there right now with Kim." Jared frowned, "My Kim?" Brady scoffed, "Who else's Kim would it be?" Paul looked at Jared, "Feel like going for a drive into Forks?" Jared nodded as he grabbed Paul's truck keys, "Hell yes, but I'm driving." Paul nodded, "That's probably a good idea." As Paul turned to Brady, "I understand where you're coming from Brady. I get it. If the roles were reversed I would've said the same thing to you, which is why I'm not taking offense to any of it and taking you serious. I'll fix it, I promise. I'll try my damndest to fix it." Brady shoved his hands in his pockets, "That's all I ever wanted."

Brady left Sam and Emily's as he watched Paul and Jared drive off towards Forks.


	19. Ch 19 Time For A Fight

**Chapter 19** - Time For A Fight

Paul and Jared got to the hospital as they got to the oncology floor. Paul found the nurse's station as an older nurse looked over the rim of her glasses, "Something I can help you with young man?" Paul nodded, "I need to speak with a patient here right now. Antonia Barlow." The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry young man, but even if there was a patient by that name here, no one is allowed beyond those doors."

Paul growled, "I know she's here her brother told me she was. I don't care if you go back there and bring her out here or if I have to go back there and bring her out. I need to speak with her NOW!" The nurse looked down her nose at him, "I'm sorry sir there is no chance of that happening. If you know she's here then you know why she's here. We do not disrupt the patients while they are receiving their treatments."

Paul growled as he hit his hand on top of the count making the old lady jump in her stockings as he walked over and practically tore the doors off their hinges and Jared just scurried behind him, making sure he didn't do something he'd regret.

"ANTONIA!"

"ANTONIA!"

Toni opened her eyes as the wave of nausea hit her, she'd been getting yet another chemotherapy treatment. She thought she heard someone yell her name...Maybe she was just dreaming it. She closed her eyes again as she continued to control her breathing. As long as she controlled it, she could control the nausea.

"ANTONIA!"

Antonia eyes snapped open as the door opened and Kim walked in, she was close to four months pregnant now and was barely starting to show her baby bump. Kim giggled, "Guess who knows you're here?" Antonia cringed, "I don't want to see him right now. Just tell him to leave me alone. I have nothing to say to him."

Kim smirked, "He wouldn't hit a pregnant lady would he?" Antonia smirked, "Knowing Paul, Jared is with him and would KILL him if he harmed a hair on your head." Kim nodded knowing Toni was right. Kim left the room as the nurse came in and disconnected the IV from her port, "It seems you've got a visitor who won't leave until he sees you, he's already given security a bad time. You're finished anyways. Just relax and I'll tell him you'll be out soon." Antonia nodded.

Kim walked down the hall as she watched Paul growling and Jared trying to hold him back. Kim walked over, "PAUL REDSON! Stop that at once! I don't know what you thought you was going to accomplish by coming in here and acting like some psychotic fool, but it didn't help your cause. Antonia does NOT want to see you and you need to just leave her alone."

Paul growled at Kim and in turn Jared growled at Paul for growling at his pregnant wife.

Kim glared at both of them, "KNOCK IT OFF! Both of you! This floor is the chemotherapy and radiation floor. There is not one patient on this floor who gives a shit about your issues because they have their own to deal with right now. Paul you should already know Antonia doesn't want to see you. Though I can't say I honestly blame her." As Kim turned to her husband, "And you Jared Tinsel! You should know better than to act like that in public. You both need to leave immediately."

Paul calmed himself down as he looked down at the smaller pregnant woman, "I need to talk to her please Kim. I don't care if it's for 30 minutes or 3 seconds. I need to make things right." Kim shook her head, "No Paul. Not right now. She just finished her treatment and she's going to be puking soon. The toxin doesn't take long to filter through her whole system. She'll be home in a couple of hours and I'm staying with her while her father is out of town."

Paul frowned, "I'm coming by to see her later tonight...Please don't say anything. I don't want her to disappear trying to avoid me." Kim nodded, "Okay. I promise. I won't." Jared walked over and stood in front of Kim as she smiled softly, "Come with him. I'll talk with you then." Jared nodded a confirmation as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Later that night once Antonia had rested up from her treatments, she was sitting on the porch with Kim as they enjoyed the sound of the rain. Antonia frowned, "Don't you think you've punished Jared enough? He was so happy about the baby, I know he's got to be miserable not being with you." Kim rolled her eyes, "He needs to learn that not every time one of his pack brothers gets into a fight with their girl, that the brother is automatically right. He'll learn sooner or later."

Antonia watched as Paul's beat up blue truck pulled in the drive way as she sighed heavily and walked into the house. Paul and Jared both walked up the steps onto the porch as Kim pointed towards the house, she watched as Paul disappeared into the house.

Antonia was walking through the living room to the kitchen when she heard the front door close as she turned around and came face to face with Paul. Toni glared at him, "What are you doing here?" Paul frowned, "I wanted to talk with you." Antonia scoffed, "Why the sudden change of heart? Wait let me guess Brady paid you a visit and told you I was sick again right? Well I don't need your pity so you can pack it up and take off."

Paul walked over to Antonia in two steps as he gripped her shoulders, "Tell me right now, is what Brady said about what Tommy did to you true?" Antonia rolled her eyes, "Would it really make a difference? All of this should've been said nearly 2 months ago, but you didn't want to hear it then. What the hell changed?"

Paul growled he was getting frustrated, "I'm sorry Antonia. I'm sorry with everything in me and everything I am. I was stubborn and pigheaded and I wanted to believe it was easier to think you had cheated on me then to stop and listen to the truth for five seconds. I was completely wrong. I know I hurt you bad and I'm sorry. If I could take it all back I would. Sorry might not be enough but it's a start."

Paul watched as Antonia raked a hand through her hair and noticed it had started thinning out again. Toni walked over and sat on the couch, "You're right you did hurt me. I thought you loved me enough that you'd listen to anything I said and would know I would never lie to you." Antonia watched as Paul walked over and squatted down in front of her as his hands rested on her jean covered knees, "I know it was my fault Toni. I'm a dick, but I love you now just as much as I did when I first imprinted or even when we got engaged. I was so stupid for ever thinking you could ever intentionally hurt me like that."

Antonia looked at the ground as her eyes came back up and locked with Paul's she sighed softly, "You are definitely right about one thing. Sorry is definitely not enough...But it is a start."

Paul watched as Antonia leaned over and threw her arms around his shoulders as she buried her face into his neck. Paul carefully stood up gathering her in his arm as he moved and sat on the couch with her on his lap; just holding her close to his body as he felt her begin to sob into his neck. Paul warm hands rubbed small circles on her back as he tried to calm her down. Once she finally calmed down, Paul gave Jared his truck keys and send Jared to show Kim the house he'd gotten finished for their soon to be growing family.

Paul carried Antonia upstairs to her room and laid her in bed with him, she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He held her as tight as he could without actually hurting her. Laying together like that was healing parts of them that had been broken since the split. Paul pulled something out of his pocket as he took her left hand and slipped her engagement ring back on her finger. He'd had it professionally cleaned, "Right where it should have stayed."

Toni looked up at Paul and he kissed her lips softly, "Get some sleep. I know you're tired. I'm not going anywhere I don't have patrol for a couple of days." Antonia nodded as she closed her eyes as she buried her face in his chest as his arms tightened around her body bringing her closer to him.

Paul was NOT giving her up without a fight. Not even to cancer. Not if he could help it.


	20. Ch 20 Beautiful Ending

**This whole story was inspired by the song: Beautiful Ending by BarlowGirl - If you've never heard the song you should download ASAP! - Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the story and reviewed...The next one is coming soon!****  
**

**Chapter 10** - Beautiful Ending

Everything replayed in Paul's head. They had gotten married, because Paul refused to let her believe she was dying alone. He was making sure she was tied to him in every way. She needed someone to wait for on the other side. During the first 3 months of their marriage, Paul had watched Antonia's life and body as it deteriorated because the cancer started spreading. Around the time they passed their six month mark for being happily married, The doctor finally had to check her into the hospital for 24/7 care.

Paul never left her side. Sam was fully understanding about it making sure he doubled up on patrols and making sure someone was covering Paul's patrols. Everyone in the pack understood. Then it happened the doctor came in and said they'd found a match for her bone marrow.

In the most unlikely candidate. Gracie.

Gracie was Antonia and Paul's Goddaughter.

She just also happened to be Kim and Jared's two month old daughter.

Paul remembered watching as Antonia cried when she'd found out Kim and Jared had her checked to see if her bone marrow was a match, Kim walked over and wrapped her arms around Toni, "She's your God daughter and you're Paul's soul mate, when she gets older she's going to love the fact that she could help save her aunt for her uncle. Antonia you're part of the pack, we help take care of each other. You've been like the sister I never had in my life." Jared nodded as he held a happy smiling Gracie, "You are family Toni. I've never seen Paul fight as much as he has for you and yet still be tame enough to take care of you. If the transplant works, we all would be happier. Especially Paul. I don't know what he would do without you in his life."

Paul looked at Jared as he silently thanked his best friends and pack brother with a curt nod. Jared walked over as he placed Gracie in Antonia's lap as she gently kissed the top of the baby's head and she gripped her thinning black hair in her tiny hands and kicked her little feet as she smiled up at Toni bright eyed with love. Paul's warm hand touched her forearm, "Try not to get snot on the baby." Antonia couldn't help but laugh, "Jerk." As she sniffled and took the tissue Paul held out for her. Paul leaned down and kissed her lips, "Silver lining we've been looking for." Toni smiled through her teary eyes, "Agreed."

Paul remembered the day they did the bone marrow transplant, he sat next to Antonia in head to toe blue scrubs as he held her hand, placing kisses all over it, trying to make sure she was calm. He didn't want her getting too worked up. They inserted the IV into her chemo port and started the whole process.

Usually 10-28 days later the white blood cell count will rise if the bone marrow was accepted into the body, for some reason at day 15 Antonia's body was rejecting it. She had been coughing up blood. and it was killing Paul. He was continuing to watch as she was getting worse instead of better. Clearly the transplant wasn't working.

Paul sat by her bedside with her hand in his, as he closed his eyes and felt her fingers running through his hair softly. He laid his head on her stomach as she continued running her fingers through his hair, "I love you." "I love you too...I always will." Paul looked up at her as he blinked and tears started rolling down his cheeks, "Please don't give up Toni...Please. I'll be lost without you." Antonia smiled softly as she cupped his cheek, "You're never going to be lost without me Paul. I'll always be here."

Paul started shaking when she closed her eyes and suddenly the heart machine flat lined.

Sam, Jared and Jake had to go in and physically remove Paul as the doctor's rushed into the room swarming Antonia's bed side. The worked on her for 30 minutes. In the end they did the best they could.

That was four years ago. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Has anyone heard anything yet?"

"No. The doctor seems to be taking his sweet ass time."

"How's Paul been doing?"

"He's been pretty quiet the whole time."

"Not that we blame him. I imagine this place is a nightmare for him."

"It would be for anyone who went through what he did."

Paul's chest felt tight. He felt like he kept losing her over and over every time he came here. He hated this hospital. It held too many bad memories.

"Sir."

"Sir."

Paul was pulled from his thoughts. He looked up at the nurse, "Yes?"

"Will you follow me please?" Paul nodded as he got up and followed the nurse.

Paul turned the corner as he watched the nurse push the door open. Tired eyes looked back at him. Paul couldn't stop the smile as he looked at her. He looked lower and the squirming blue blanket in her arms, indicated everything had worked out perfectly.

"Paul come meet your son."

Paul walked over as he quickly shed the blue scrubs he'd been wearing when the doctor's kicked him out of the delivery room. She'd gone into labor but there had been complications and the doctor had to perform an emergency c-section. Paul had been beside himself as he sat in the waiting room. The last time he'd sat there he watched as they worked to bring his wife back to him.

Paul looked down at Antonia. It had worked too. Apparently her port had a clog and the bone marrow hadn't gotten to her properly. Once they fixed the problem she immediately started showing signs of the cancer being in remission. Permanently.

Paul looked down and their son had a full head of black hair and when his eyes slowly opened, Paul could see the deep blue eyes staring back at him, clearly he'd inherited those from his beautiful momma. Paul could feel his chest expanding. He didn't think he could be any happier when they'd brought his wife back to him, but he was wrong because she had given him a son. A beautiful son that the two of them had created together. It had been four long years, but Antonia's cancer never came back, and the doctors said it was a good chance that it never would.

Paul watched as she moved over in the bed and looked at the spot next to her, as he chuckled and took the hint to sit down, he wrapped his arms around her and suddenly his life felt complete and full of love. He honestly couldn't wait to have more beautiful children with her. It was a beautiful ending to a beautiful day.

Beautiful ending? Nope. It was just the beginning.

The End.


End file.
